Die unmögliche Geschichte
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! BV get together. Davon hab ich eine Menge geschrieben ...
1. Die Geschichte nimmt ihren Anfang

PROLOG  
  
Ich hab grad' zärtlich an dich gedacht. Wie du behutsam und ganz sacht, mich total verrückt gemacht. Du kamst, wann du wolltest, gingst morgens um acht ... tausendundeine Nacht.  
  
Du wolltest dich nicht an mich binden, mich so lange wahren. Eine Familie mit dir, das war mein Traum. Doch dir war's viel zu früh. Es gibt bestimmt doch auch bessere, andere als mich. Du willst dich erst umsehen, man weiß ja nie.  
  
Ruf doch mal wieder an und erzähl mir, was du träumst. Ist ganz egal, wann, überrasch mich. Komm her und sag, dass du bleibst.  
  
Für immer jetzt, für ewig oder mehr.  
  
Herbert Grönemeyer  
  
1. KAPITEL: DIE GESCHICHTE NIMMT SEINEN ANFANG  
  
Vegeta lag auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Über ein Jahr lang lebte er jetzt schon auf der Erde und zu seinem Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass er sich allmählich heimisch fühlte. Heimisch? Auf einem Planeten voller schwacher, vorlauter, gefühlsduseliger Menschen? Und er wohnte ausgerechnet bei dem ausgeprägtesten Exemplar dieser Gattung. Onna. Bulma. Der Name allein ließ ihn manchmal innerlich erschauern. Ein Jahr bereits hatte er es bei ihr ausgehalten. Wie lange wohl noch? Nicht, dass es nicht durchaus angenehm (und einem Prinzen gegenüber natürlich auch angebracht) war, sich bekochen zu lassen und so lange trainieren zu dürfen, wie einem lieb war, aber ... Manchmal fragte Vegeta sich, ob die ständigen Zusammenstöße mit Bulma das alles nicht aufwiegten. War der Preis zu hoch? Obwohl ... irgendwie behagte ihm die Vorstellung auch ein bisschen, dass sie nicht gleich klein bei gab. Dass sie ihm die Stirn bot. Nur ein schwerer Sieg war bekanntermaßen auch ein guter Sieg. Vegeta musste zugeben, dass ihm die Zeit nie langweilig gewesen war ... Jetzt würde es bestimmt nicht anfangen, da er ja nur noch knapp über zwei Jahre Zeit hatte, sich auf die Cyborgs vorzubereiten.  
  
Vegeta schaute aus dem offenen Fenster und betrachtete die funkelnden Sterne. Es war eine klare und angenehm warme Sommernacht. Auf einmal erleuchtete eine große Feuerkugel den Nachthimmel und wanderte gemächlich gen Süden davon. Vegeta hatte beim Mittagessen etwas aufgeschnappt, was Professor Briefs gesagt hatte. Er berichtete vom Halleyschen Kometen, der in jener Nacht am besten zu sehen wäre. Irgendwann war Vegeta einmal zu Ohren gekommen, dass man sich, wenn man solche Himmelskörper oder sogenannte ‚Sternschnuppen' sah, etwas wünschen durfte, das dann wahr wurde.  
  
*Ammenmärchen*, dachte Vegeta etwas abfällig. *Typisch für diesen Planeten ...*  
  
Er beobachtete den Schweif des Kometen. Was, wenn das doch kein Ammenmärchen war? Sollte er sich doch etwas wünschen? Was sollte schon passieren? Es war ja nur ein dummer Aberglaube. Niemand würde etwas von seiner Schwäche mitbekommen. Er würde nichts riskieren.  
  
*Was soll's?*, dachte er und sprach seinen Wunsch aus, der sich auf die Fortschritte seines Trainings bezog. Dass seine Formulierung missverständlich war, lag wohl am ehesten daran, dass er nicht im Traum daran gedacht hatte, sein Wunsch könnte wahr werden.  
  
"Ich wünsche mir ... wünsche mir ..."  
  
To be continued in 2. Kapitel: ‚Wünsch dir was!' 


	2. Wünsch dir was

2. KAPITEL: WÜNSCH DIR WAS!  
  
"Ich wünsche mir, ich wünsche mir, ich wünsche mir! Argh!!" Er zählte ruhig bis zehn, um seiner schrill gewordenen Stimme seinen normalen Ton zurückzugeben. "Was hab' ich mir da bloß dabei gedacht? Ein Gott zu sein ... sicher, ein Traumjob, aber das ist ja wohl ein Witz! ...", er kramte in seinem Jackett nach seiner neuen Visitenkarte und las dann laut vor: "Negai Jitsugen tätig als Sternschnuppenwunscherfüller. Sternschnuppenwunscherfüller? Was soll das denn heißen? Ich sollte mich vielleicht mit der Gewerkschaft in Verbindung setzen und Erkundigungen einholen, ob so eine selten dämliche Berufsbezeichnung überhaupt zulässig ist ..." Negai grummelte noch etwas, sah aber dann ein, dass er sich das selbst zuzuschreiben hatte, war er es doch gewesen, der den Job als Gott unbedingt haben wollte - unter allen Umständen ... wenn auch nicht unter allen Bedingungen. Aber nachher war man ja immer schlauer. Negai musste sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, er hatte einen Vertrag von einem Jahr unterschrieben, den musste er einhalten. Am vorigen Tag war der Halleysche Komet zum ersten Mal seit 76 Jahren wieder zu sehen gewesen. (Exkurs: Trunks' Zeugung war im Jahr 765, nach unserer Zeitrechnung unter Berücksichtigung der Periode müsste der Komet aber im Jahr 772 vorbeigerast sein. Die sieben Jahre Differenz wurde wohl von den Dragonballs ausgelöst, wobei jeder für ein Jahr Anomalie verantwortlich war. [MS: Das Ganze nennt sich jetzt Entermation - eine Art Infotainment, nur mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Unterhaltung]) Wenigstens war Negai nur der Erde zugeteilt, sonst wäre das ganze ‚Wünsche wahr werden lassen' viel zu viel für ihn geworden. Seit ein paar Stunden war die Sonne nun am westlichen Teil der Erde untergegangen und die Menschen wünschten sich die absurdesten Dinge. Immer mehr Nachrichten erreichten Negais Kommunikationssystem, das die Wünsche der Erdenbewohner direkt zu ihm leitete. Einer wünschte sich, dass ein Pärchen aus einem Film, das sich trennte, doch zusammenbliebe (Xander und Anya - Buffy). Ein anderer wollte das Ende des wohl berühmtesten Dramas in ein Happy End verwandeln (Romeo und Julia). Der nächste wollte die Perfektion, obwohl er doch schon so nahe dran war mit seiner äußerst geschärften Wahrnehmung. Perfektion ... Nein, das Wort hatte er nicht gewählt, sondern sich unbedacht geäußert, indem er ein doppelt deutbares Synonym wählte. Warum wollte dieser Mensch die Perfektion? Diese hätte er nach Menschenverhältnissen längst erreicht. Negai konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber diese Person war ihm unsympathisch. Er verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln und überlegte. Sein erster Arbeitstag und er musste sich schon mit irgendwelchen selbstherrlichen Idioten herumschlagen! Aber Vertrag war Vertrag und ehrlich gesagt, konnte er das Geld gut gebrauchen. Negai musste eine Möglichkeit finden, um die Wünsche wahr werden zu lassen, diesem Perfektionisten eine Lektion zu erteilen und gleichzeitig seinen Vertrag zu erfüllen. Plötzlich, als hätte eine Muse selbst ihn darauf gestoßen, hatte er eine Idee, wie alles klappen könnte. Die Wünsche würden zwar nicht wirklich wahr werden, aber ... Immerhin fast.  
  
"Aber dein Wunsch, Nr. 733", er hielt den besagten Wunschzettel hoch. "Dein Wunsch wird wahr werden ... Nur nicht so, wie du dir das gedacht hast, mein Freundchen."  
  
To be continued in 3. Kapitel: ‚Böses Erwachen' 


	3. Böses Erwachen

3. KAPITEL: BÖSES ERWACHEN  
  
Merkwürdig ... Wer hatte die Jalousie gestern zugemacht? Letzte Nacht war die Bettdecke noch anders bezogen gewesen. Was war das für ein Bild an der Wand? Seit wann trug Bulma ihre Haare wieder so kurz? Was lag da für ein seltsamer Geruch in der Luft? Nicht unangenehm aber ungewohnt ... weiblich. Vegeta sah sich im Raum um. Nein, das Zimmer war so schlicht eingerichtet, wie seines ... oder war es doch seines? Moment ... Irgendetwas kam Vegeta nun gar nicht mehr so koscher vor. Also dieses Bild da ... Mist! Natürlich hatte das nichts mit der Lithografie zu tun, obwohl ... Wenn er sich lange und ausgiebig genug damit beschäftigte lösten sich seine Probleme ja vielleicht in Luft auf? Ein leises Schnaufen und weitere Laute, die man nur von sich gab, wenn man im Begriff war, aufzuwachen, holten Vegeta wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen: Er hatte seine Möglichkeit zur Flucht vertan ... dafür hatte er jeden Pinselstrich dieses Bildes gegenüber von ihm im Kopf gespeichert. Vielleicht würde sich diese Information später ja noch als nützlich erweisen.  
  
"Morgen, Vegeta", gähnte Bulma und rieb sich die Augen. Dann stand sie auf und zog sich ihren Bademantel an, der auf dem Boden gelegen war. Vegeta verfolgte ihr Handeln mit offenem Mund, sich fragend, wo ihre Reaktion blieb. Keine Spur. Fast so, als hätte sie alles, was geschehen war in ihrem Unterbewusstsein vergraben oder aber ...?  
  
Er war nicht so schnell seinen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, ehe Bulma bereits das Zimmer verlassen hatte. In welchem Zimmer befand er sich eigentlich? Jetzt, da die Sonne ausreichend Licht spendete, konnte Vegeta es auch erkennen. Es war sein altes Gästezimmer. Nur, wie war er ... waren sie hierher gekommen? Warum war Bulma ohne ein Wort (von ‚Morgen Vegeta' mal abgesehen) geflüchtet? Und weshalb half ihm die Bilderstudie jetzt nicht weiter? Vegeta wusste es nicht, so beschloss er, sich erst mal anzuziehen und dann Bulma auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Unauffällig, verstand sich.  
  
Seine Kleidungsstücke lagen im ganzen Raum verteilt und seine Boxershorts fand er erst nach vier Minuten intensiven Suchens (hatte schließlich keine Aura) unter dem Bett. Wie war die wohl dahingekommen? Vegeta musste einen kompletten Blackout gehabt haben, er erinnerte sich an rein gar nichts mehr, was nach dem letzten Abend passiert war. War es so ... schlecht gewesen? Das konnte er sich eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen, aber wie sollte er sich seinen partiellen Gedächtnismangel sonst erklären?  
  
Vegeta hauchte in seine gekrümmte Handfläche und schnupperte. Nein, er hatte nichts getrunken. Nachdem er sich halb angezogen hatte, setzte er sich auf den Bettrand und knöpfte sein Hemd zu.  
  
To be continued in 4. Kapitel: ‚Des Rätsels Lösung' 


	4. Des Rätsels Lösung

4. KAPITEL: DES RÄTSELS LÖSUNG  
  
"Das ist also mein Wunsch gewesen, aber ... Wenn ich es mir recht überlege würde ich ihn doch lieber gegen meine Ruhe umtauschen", grummelte Vegeta.  
  
Gerade war er am eindösen, da ertönte das nervtötende Lachen von ihr. Er wusste zwar, dass sie und ihr Vater an diesem Abend den Kometen beobachten wollten, aber das ging ja wohl auch leise, oder?  
  
Abrupt setzte er sich aufrecht hin und schloss genervt die Augen. Konnte sie nicht ruhig sein? Schließlich musste Vegeta bald schon wieder aufstehen und fit für sein Training sein. Der sicherste Weg seinen Schlaf noch zu bekommen, war für Vegeta, den Ursprung der Störung zu deaktivieren (nicht eliminieren). Bulma musste ruhig gestellt werden. Vegeta schlug die dünne Decke zurück und schwang die nackten Beine aus dem Bett. Fix zog er eine Hose über seine Shorts an und warf ein Hemd über. Nachdem mindestens die Hälfte der Knöpfe durch die dazugehörigen Knopflöcher geführt worden waren, öffnete Vegeta seine Tür und beeilte sich in den Garten, immer gen Bulmas Aura. Das Lachen war übrigens bereits verstummt.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
Bulma lag auf der Hollywoodschaukel und wippte sich mit dem Fuß am Boden leicht hin und her. Die Hände hielt sie über ihrem Bademantel verschränkt.  
  
Ob Yamchu wohl schon eine neue Freundin hatte? Wahrscheinlich nicht, da er sicher jede freie Minute seiner Zeit in Training investieren musste. Das war auch einer der ausschlaggebenden Gründe gewesen, dass er und Bulma sich einvernehmlich getrennt hatten. Gut sieben Wochen war das jetzt her. Nicht, dass sie ihn nicht irgendwie ein bisschen vermisste, aber Bulma fehlte eher die Zweisamkeit an sich. Seit ihrem sechzehnten Lebensjahr waren sie und Yamchu ein Paar gewesen und das Single-Dasein erwies sich als schwieriger als erwartet ... und auch als einsamer.  
  
Bulma hob den Blick zu den Sternen und verfolgte interessiert die Spur des Halleyschen Kometen. Nicht, dass sie nicht schon viele dieser Himmelskörper gesehen hätte, aber dieser war wohl einer der bekanntesten und da er eine Periode von 76,0 Erdenjahren besaß, hatten nur wenige Menschen das Glück den Kometen mehr als einmal (wenn überhaupt) zu sehen. Auch wenn Bulma eine geniale Wissenschaftlerin war, war sie doch im Grunde ihres Herzens eine Frau, die an den schönen Dingen des Lebens gefallen fand und diese dann auch mal laienhaft betrachten konnte. Anders als ihr Vater, der den Kometen mit dem Teleskop genau verfolgte. Für Mrs. Briefs war das ganze Spektakel (es war mittlerweile schon 2 Uhr morgens) zu spät. Sie war bereits zu Bett gegangen und würde sich am darauffolgenden Tag eine Dokumentation über das Event des Jahrhunderts ansehen. Irgendwo musste sie schließlich anfangen, mit ihrem Mann Schritt zu halten, um sich wenigstens ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten zu können. Der ganze wissenschaftliche Kram war ohne Zweifel viel zu hoch für die arme Mrs. Briefs. Der Professor seinerseits kümmerte sich im internen Zoo um die Flora und Fauna, so gut er es eben konnte. Auch wenn er dies meist mit experimentell fundiertem Hintergrundwissen tat, widmete er sich doch dem leidenschaftlichen Hobby seiner Frau, und war ihr so ein großes Stück näher.  
  
Bulma hatte sich Yamchu zuliebe lange Zeit dazu durchgerungen, sich für den Kampfsport zu interessieren, aber war je etwas zurückgekommen? Sicherlich, er hatte viel trainieren müssen, um mit den bösen Gegnern, die sich den Z-Senshi am laufenden Band in den Weg gestellt hatten, fertig zu werden. War das aber Ausrede genug, um sich nicht auch einmal mit Bulmas Erfindungen, ihrem Lebenswerk zu beschäftigen? Das einzige Gerät, das er je näher betrachtet hatte, war sicherlich der Dragonradar, wenn er eine goldene Kugel lokalisieren wollte ... und das war's dann auch schon. Aus die Maus. Gegen Ende ihrer Beziehung war das schon ziemlich frustrierend.  
  
Eigentlich hatte es ja nie jemanden gegeben, der ihre Arbeit ernsthaft gewürdigt hätte. Mrs. Briefs verstand nichts von Technik, Bulmas Vater war ebenfalls so klug wie sie und war nicht recht in der Position, die Genialität seiner Tochter zu erkennen. Natürlich verstand er, dass sie hervorragende Erfindungen machte, aber da er selbst auch so intelligent war, sah er das Genie seiner Tochter als normal an. Die Preise und Auszeichnungen, die Bulma im Lauf ihres Wissenschaftler-Daseins verliehen worden waren, zeugten zwar von Anerkennungen, es fehlte ihnen aber die gewisse Persönlichkeit. Keine dieser Kommissionen kannte die wahre Bulma. Blieb letztendlich noch eine Person, von der Bulma sich ihren Respekt, ihre Achtung holen konnte. Diese eine Person, die es doch glatt als unhöflich auslegen würde, wenn man nicht, wenn sie den Raum betrat, in Schweigen verfiel und durch unzählige Verbeugungen der Unterwürfigkeit zeugte. Vegeta. (Mr. ‚Ore wa Saiyajin no Ouji da!') Prinz eines 2-Personen-Volkes (er selbst inklusive). Er, der sie immer ‚Onna' nannte. Warum tat er das eigentlich? Konnte er sich den Namen ‚Bulma' denn so schwer merken? [JM: Hat unser lieber Vegeta ein schlechtes Gedächtnis, oder ist der Name Bulma einfach zu lang für ihn?!?] - [MS: Er kann ihn sich eh merken, aber er will sie halt gern ärgern! Das kannst du wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, was?] Das würde allerdings erklären, warum er wie ein hängen gebliebener Schallplattenspieler immer wiederholen musste, er sei der Prinz der Saiyajin. Anscheinend würde er es sonst selbst vergessen [NL: Tja, jeder bekommt einmal Alzheimer. Einer später, Vegeta früher!], da es niemanden gab, der ihm durch demütige Hingabe (von Goku nie zu erwarten) zu erkennen gab, dass er, Vegeta, der Herrscher eines Volkes war.  
  
Bulma betrachtete das blau glitzernde Kristallfläschchen auf dem Gartentisch. Es war schon beinahe leer, der letzte Rest warf die spärlichen Lichtquanten diffus zurück.  
  
"Ein letztes Mal", murmelte Bulma und fischte nach dem Fläschchen, welches ein blumiges Parfum beinhaltete, das sie zu ihrem ersten Jahres-Jubiläum von Yamchu bekommen hatte. Sie schraubte den Verschluss runter und besprühte zart ihr Dekolleté und ihre Handgelenke. Jetzt war das Fläschchen vollends leer und landete anschließend im Müll. Auch wenn Bulma eine Frau war, sammelte sie nicht jedes sentimentale Erinnerungsstück. Nachdem der Flakon im Glascontainer verschwunden war, legte Bulma sich wieder auf die Schaukel und sah dem Kometen nach, der beinahe schon wieder hinterm Horizont verschwunden war. Normalerweise waren diese Naturschauspiele nur dazu da, einfältigen Menschen ihre Wünsche zu entlocken. Aber Bulma war gewiss alles andere als einfältig, oder? War sie doch ein Genie, eine angesehene Wissenschaftlerin und ... wunschlos glücklich?! War es vielleicht am Ende die Schuld ihres Genies, dass die Beziehung von ihr und Yamchu in die Brüche gegangen war? Ihr Genie, das sie von der üblichen Masse abhob und zu etwas Besserem machte? Besser, aber einsam?! Was, wenn sie sich einfach etwas wünschte und so ihrem gängigen Klischee entkäme, das sie als superintelligent aber auch als superlangweilig abstempelte?  
  
Bulma nahm sich nicht mal die Zeit, ihren Wunsch sorgfältig zu formulieren, sondern sprach einfach das aus, was ihr als erstes in den Sinn kam.  
  
"Ich wünsche mir ..."  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
Bulma wäre fast von der Schaukel gefallen, als ein sichtlich erregter [MS: Noch bevor Namenlos einen Comment abgeben kann: Nein, er ist nicht geil. Sie denkt einfach nur in eine Richtung - ratet mal in welche! Nach unten ...] - [NL: (JM: Hechel, hechel) was soll das heißen? (JM: Hechel, hechel)] - [MS: Keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte.] Vegeta quer über die Terrasse gestürmt kam.  
  
*Oje*, dachte sie. *Kann der leicht Gedanken lesen, oder warum ist er so aus dem Häuschen?*  
  
"Was soll das?", wollte er aufgebracht wissen. "Manche Menschen wollen um die Uhrzeit schlafen. Also sei gefälligst leise!"  
  
Bulma runzelte leicht die Stirn und meinte dann: "Ich bin doch ganz ruhig. Du bist es, der hier herumbrüllt."  
  
Vegeta geriet ins Straucheln.  
  
Was bildete sich die Frau bloß ein? Woher nahm sie sich die Frechheit, ihm solche Dinge ins Gesicht zu sagen? Wahrscheinlich sollte er ihr wieder einmal demonstrieren, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte, sie in die Schranken weisen und ihr zeigen, dass sie ihre spitze Zunge noch mal in ernstere Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte.  
  
Sanft schlug Vegeta deshalb mit der flachen Hand auf den Gartentisch, gerade hart genug, dass er ein wenig zitterte, aber nicht zusammenbrach.  
  
Bevor Vegeta jetzt aber seine Tirade auf Bulma niederprasseln lassen konnte, stellte er fest, dass seine Handfläche feucht war. Im schwachen Mondschein besah er sich die Sache genauer und schnupperte leicht. Sofort hielt er die Hand so weit von seinem Körper weg wie irgend möglich.  
  
"Igitt!", entfuhr es ihm und er versuchte krampfhaft die angesaugte Luft durch die Nase auszustoßen, um den für eine Saiyajinnase viel zu stark konzentrierten Duft loszuwerden.  
  
"Was sollte das schon wieder?"  
  
Bulma roch kurz und stellte rasch fest, dass das ihr Parfum war. "Der Flakon hat sicher ein Loch gehabt und ist ausgelaufen. Ich hab' ihn da am Tisch hingestellt gehabt." Da Bulma trotz aller Zickigkeit nicht lebensmüde war, fügte sie hinzu: "Tut mir leid ... War ja keine Absicht."  
  
Vegetas obligatorischer unfreundlicher Kommentar blieb aus, was Bulma doch sehr wunderte. Noch mehr verunsicherte sie, dass Vegeta nur dastand, sie merkwürdig ansah und leicht benommen den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Ist dir nicht gut?", fragte sie spontan und stand von der Schaukel auf. "Du bist auf einmal so blass, Vegeta."  
  
"Was ...?", stammelte er, trat noch einen Schritt an sie heran und umfasste ihre Oberarme. "Warum ...?"  
  
Bulma schluckte nervös und hielt den Atem an. Was war denn jetzt wieder in ihn gefahren? Meistens war er doch so berechenbar, aber das gerade ... Was hatte er vor?  
  
Vegeta verfolgte angespannt Bulmas Zungenspitze, die unbewusst ihre trockenen Lippen befeuchtete. Was war das? Er hatte sie doch früher auch nicht ... anziehend gefunden. Was hatte sie mit ihm angestellt? Oder besser: Seit wann war sie denn so scharf auf ihn, dass sie diese ‚Verführung' in die Wege geleitet hatte? Vegeta wusste es nicht. In diesem Moment wusste er eigentlich gar nichts mehr, seine Gehirnwindungen waren lahmgelegt und seine Gedanken drehten sich um ein einziges Thema: Wie konnte er seine gerade eben aufgeflammten Bedürfnisse befriedigen? Die Antwort kam sofort im Anschluss als er sich wie von selbst nach vorne beugte und sie küsste.  
  
Bulmas Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als sie Vegetas weichen Mund auf ihrem spürte, und sie stand weiter wie erstarrt da. Im Gegensatz zu Vegetas Gehirn, das auf Standby lief, arbeitete ihres auf Hochtouren. Was sollte das jetzt bedeuten? Wollte er ihr mit dem Kuss etwas zeigen? Nein, eher nicht, denn dafür war er offensichtlich zu unerfahren. Er hielt sie auch nicht wirklich fest, sodass sie sich mit Leichtigkeit aus seiner Umarmung hätte winden können, wenn sie es denn gewollt hätte ... Irgendwo da stockten Bulmas Gedankengänge ... Wenn sie es denn gewollt hätte? Hatte sie es denn so nötig, dass sie sich mit Vegeta einließ? Oder wollte sie nicht weg, gerade weil er Vegeta war? Vegeta? Bulma versuchte sich alle seine Nachteile ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, es fielen ihr aber partout keine ein. Sie und Vegeta? Dieser Gedanke schien so absurd, dass er schon wieder irgendwie ... reizvoll klang.  
  
Bulma schloss nun auch die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Um die Konsequenzen konnte man sich nachher immer noch Gedanken machen. Mit diesem Vorsatz im Hinterkopf schickte sie sich an Vegetas Knopfleiste, die - vorhergesehenermaßen? - nur halb verschlossen war, zu öffnen. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und nahm Bulmas geschäftige Hände in die seinen. Ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergend schaute sie auf und traf sich mit seinem Blick, der keine Spur von Überlegenheit aufwies. Vielmehr zeichnete sich ein Ansatz eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht ab. Er führte ihre Hände zu seinem Nacken, umfasste dann ihre Taille und flog auf das einzige Fenster zu, das er von außen öffnen konnte. (Mrs. Briefs hielt die Gästezimmer immer so sauber wie den Rest des Hauses, da man ja nie sicher sein konnte, wann Besuch über Nacht blieb.)  
  
Als Vegeta noch keinen GR zum Trainieren hatte, machte er die verlassenen Gegenden außerhalb der Hauptstadt unsicher. Wenn er dann spätabends zur C.C. zurückkam und er keine Bulma ertragen konnte, huschte er durch das Fenster in sein Gästezimmer.  
  
So wie auch jetzt. Nur, dass er Bulma diesmal nicht ent- sondern näher kommen wollte.  
  
To be continued in 5. Kapitel: ‚Worte, die gesagt werden müssen'  
  
5. KAPITEL: WORTE, DIE GESAGT WERDEN MÜSSEN  
  
*‚Heilung'! Was für'n toller Wunsch*, dachte Bulma und erinnerte sich mit Reue daran, wer sie in den letzten Stunden ‚geheilt' hatte. Sie lebte lange genug auf der Erde um zu wissen, dass alles möglich war und ‚wahr werdende Wünsche', die einmal nicht auf Shenlongs Konto gingen, alles andere als unmöglich waren. Wie konnte sie nur so unbedacht einen Wunsch äußern? Tja, ihr Herz war jetzt geheilt, befreit von Yamchu, aber ihr Gewissen war nun mit Vegeta belastet.  
  
Nein, das war alles kein Zufall gewesen. Der Komet, ihr Wunsch, Vegetas absurde Anschuldigung, sie habe seine Nachtruhe gestört, das ausgelaufene Parfum, seine merkwürdige Reaktion ... ihre eigene Reaktion ... Wie konnte sie sich nur auf dieses absolut irrationale Handeln einlassen? ... Aber hatte sie sich am letzten Abend nicht gewünscht, sie wäre normaler? Und solche kopflosen Aktionen waren typisch menschlich. Natürlich war sie auch oft unüberlegt, in der Hitze des Gefechts, wenn das Temperament mit ihr durchging, aber zu guter Letzt hatte sie noch immer alles unter Kontrolle. Nicht so wie jetzt ... wie sie mit ihm zusammen in einem Bett lag - Bloß ... Nackt ... Ungeschützt [NL: Was, ohne Kondome?] - [MS: Wo sollte denn sonst Trunks herkommen?] - [NL: Na, vom Storch! *gg*] - [MS: Du bist nicht nur namenlos, du bist auch gehirnlos!] - [NL: Zu dir will ich lieber nichts äußern.] - [MS: Das will ich dir auch geraten haben! *allefolgendenkommentareweglösch,dassichdasletzteworthab*] - und überlegte, wie sie noch mit einer heilen Haut aus der Angelegenheit kommen könnte. Ein Glück, dass Vegeta noch schlief, so hatte sie ausreichend Zeit, einen Plan zu schmieden.  
  
Bulma kam, egal von wo sie startete [NL: Boa, ist die pervers.], immer zu ein und demselben Schluss, nämlich, dass es am besten wäre, wenn sie die Sache einfach überspielen und anschließend vergessen würde.  
  
Dann machte sie sich mit ein paar Schnaufern bemerkbar, brachte sogar ein unbekümmert klingendes ‚Morgen, Vegeta' zusammen, zog sich fix an und rauschte aus dem Zimmer, bevor womöglich Dinge gesagt wurden, die sie (noch) nicht hören wollte.  
  
Im Bad angekommen duschte Bulma erst einmal ausgiebig um das Gefühl der Scham loszuwerden, was natürlich nicht gelang, so fest sie auch schrubbte. Ein ironisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie überlegte, dass diesmal sie ihn ausgenutzt hatte um ihre Herzensprobleme zu lösen, die eigentlich gar keine wirklichen waren. War sie es doch sonst immer gewesen, die nach seiner Pfeife tanzen bzw. reparieren musste.  
  
Wie Bulma Vegeta kannte, würde er von sich aus das Problem sicher nicht ansprechen und sie selbst würde bestimmt nicht den Anstoß geben. Was sollte sie auch sagen? ‚Ich wollte mein Herz heilen und hab' mir das dann von der Sternschnuppe gewünscht.'? Bestimmt nicht. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde das Parfum noch lange genug nachwirken, dass Vegeta alles vergaß.  
  
Es würde einfach ihr kleines, feines [MS: und süßes - aber davon weiß sie ja noch nichts!] Geheimnis bleiben. Damit konnte sie leben.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
So langsam wie an diesem Morgen hatte Vegeta noch nie gefrühstückt. Eingehüllt in die Stille der Küche, nur durchbrochen vom konstanten, penetranten Ticken der Uhr, saß er da und wartete auf Bulma.  
  
Der Professor war längst mit einer 100er Packung Taschentüchern (der Ärmste hatte Schnupfen, was seine Frau als Pollenallergie auslegte) in seinem Labor verschwunden und Mrs. Briefs hatte sich, nachdem sie das Frühstück vorbereitet hatte, in den Garten zu ihren Blumen zurückgezogen. Zu dem Ticken der Uhr mischte sich jetzt ein anderes, gleichmäßiges Geräusch. Vegeta sah sich um und entdeckte schließlich die ‚Quelle'. Es war Maunz [MS: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Katze wirklich so heißt. Wenn jemand den richtigen Namen kennt, soll er mir bitte eine ENS schicken. Domo arigato!], die schnurrend ihre Milch schlürfte, kurz aufsah und dann weitertrank.  
  
*Wartest wohl auch auf etwas, hm? Dein Herrchen, der Professor hat viel zu tun ...*, dachte Vegeta und kaute gedankenverloren auf einem Bissen Pfannkuchen, als auf einmal die Tür aufschwang und der Grund für seine Überlegungen hereinschritt.  
  
Bulma zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als sie Vegeta sah, riss sich aber zusammen und lächelte ihn so ungezwungen wie möglich an.  
  
"Morgen ...", setzte er vorsichtig an und wartete dann erst mal ab.  
  
"Morgen", echote sie ohne ihn anzusehen und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffe ein. Anders als Vegeta erwartet hatte, verließ Bulma mit der Tasse und ein paar Keksen [NL: Er hatte gehofft, sie würde sich ein paar Nüsse nehmen! *gg*] die Küche wieder und begab sich in ihr Labor.  
  
Jetzt saß er wieder alleine da. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt ein paar Anhaltspunkte von Bulma bekommen, um ein paar Fragen, die ihm auf der Seele brannten, wenigstens notdürftig zu beantworten. So wie sie sich verhalten hatte, wollte sie wohl nicht über das Vorkommnis reden ... darüber war er natürlich froh, war er doch kein großer Redner.  
  
Vegeta verfluchte das Parfum, das seine Sinne so benebelt hatte, dass das alles passieren konnte. Hatte er denn nicht schon genug zu tun, dass er sich ... Warum saß er denn jetzt eigentlich noch immer in der Küche rum und dachte nach, anstatt im GR zu trainieren? Er musste schließlich um einiges stärker werden, um gegen die Jinzoungen zu bestehen, die ein viel realeres Problem darstellten als seine Beziehungsprobleme. Vegeta verschluckte sich am letzten Stück Pfannkuchen und röchelte nach Luft. Nach einem sekundenlangen Hustenanfall, sah er sich soweit gefasst, sich mit der neuen Frage zu beschäftigen: Hatte er gerade Beziehungsprobleme gedacht? Seit wann hatten er und Bulma - seit wann war er von ‚Onna' auf ihren Namen umgestiegen? - denn eine Beziehung? Das fehlte ihm gerade noch zu seinem Glück! Das wurde ja immer besser. Die Krone wäre, wenn ... Nein, besser er verschrie es nicht ... Doch dafür war es ohnehin zu spät.  
  
To be continued in 6. Kapitel: ‚Eine haarige Angelegenheit' 


	5. Worte, die gesagt werden müssen

5. KAPITEL: WORTE, DIE GESAGT WERDEN MÜSSEN  
  
*‚Heilung'! Was für'n toller Wunsch*, dachte Bulma und erinnerte sich mit Reue daran, wer sie in den letzten Stunden ‚geheilt' hatte. Sie lebte lange genug auf der Erde um zu wissen, dass alles möglich war und ‚wahr werdende Wünsche', die einmal nicht auf Shenlongs Konto gingen, alles andere als unmöglich waren. Wie konnte sie nur so unbedacht einen Wunsch äußern? Tja, ihr Herz war jetzt geheilt, befreit von Yamchu, aber ihr Gewissen war nun mit Vegeta belastet.  
  
Nein, das war alles kein Zufall gewesen. Der Komet, ihr Wunsch, Vegetas absurde Anschuldigung, sie habe seine Nachtruhe gestört, das ausgelaufene Parfum, seine merkwürdige Reaktion ... ihre eigene Reaktion ... Wie konnte sie sich nur auf dieses absolut irrationale Handeln einlassen? ... Aber hatte sie sich am letzten Abend nicht gewünscht, sie wäre normaler? Und solche kopflosen Aktionen waren typisch menschlich. Natürlich war sie auch oft unüberlegt, in der Hitze des Gefechts, wenn das Temperament mit ihr durchging, aber zu guter Letzt hatte sie noch immer alles unter Kontrolle. Nicht so wie jetzt ... wie sie mit ihm zusammen in einem Bett lag - Bloß ... Nackt ... Ungeschützt [NL: Was, ohne Kondome?] - [MS: Wo sollte denn sonst Trunks herkommen?] - [NL: Na, vom Storch! *gg*] - [MS: Du bist nicht nur namenlos, du bist auch gehirnlos!] - [NL: Zu dir will ich lieber nichts äußern.] - [MS: Das will ich dir auch geraten haben! *allefolgendenkommentareweglösch,dassichdasletzteworthab*] - und überlegte, wie sie noch mit einer heilen Haut aus der Angelegenheit kommen könnte. Ein Glück, dass Vegeta noch schlief, so hatte sie ausreichend Zeit, einen Plan zu schmieden.  
  
Bulma kam, egal von wo sie startete [NL: Boa, ist die pervers.], immer zu ein und demselben Schluss, nämlich, dass es am besten wäre, wenn sie die Sache einfach überspielen und anschließend vergessen würde.  
  
Dann machte sie sich mit ein paar Schnaufern bemerkbar, brachte sogar ein unbekümmert klingendes ‚Morgen, Vegeta' zusammen, zog sich fix an und rauschte aus dem Zimmer, bevor womöglich Dinge gesagt wurden, die sie (noch) nicht hören wollte.  
  
Im Bad angekommen duschte Bulma erst einmal ausgiebig um das Gefühl der Scham loszuwerden, was natürlich nicht gelang, so fest sie auch schrubbte. Ein ironisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie überlegte, dass diesmal sie ihn ausgenutzt hatte um ihre Herzensprobleme zu lösen, die eigentlich gar keine wirklichen waren. War sie es doch sonst immer gewesen, die nach seiner Pfeife tanzen bzw. reparieren musste.  
  
Wie Bulma Vegeta kannte, würde er von sich aus das Problem sicher nicht ansprechen und sie selbst würde bestimmt nicht den Anstoß geben. Was sollte sie auch sagen? ‚Ich wollte mein Herz heilen und hab' mir das dann von der Sternschnuppe gewünscht.'? Bestimmt nicht. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde das Parfum noch lange genug nachwirken, dass Vegeta alles vergaß.  
  
Es würde einfach ihr kleines, feines [MS: und süßes - aber davon weiß sie ja noch nichts!] Geheimnis bleiben. Damit konnte sie leben.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
So langsam wie an diesem Morgen hatte Vegeta noch nie gefrühstückt. Eingehüllt in die Stille der Küche, nur durchbrochen vom konstanten, penetranten Ticken der Uhr, saß er da und wartete auf Bulma.  
  
Der Professor war längst mit einer 100er Packung Taschentüchern (der Ärmste hatte Schnupfen, was seine Frau als Pollenallergie auslegte) in seinem Labor verschwunden und Mrs. Briefs hatte sich, nachdem sie das Frühstück vorbereitet hatte, in den Garten zu ihren Blumen zurückgezogen. Zu dem Ticken der Uhr mischte sich jetzt ein anderes, gleichmäßiges Geräusch. Vegeta sah sich um und entdeckte schließlich die ‚Quelle'. Es war Maunz [MS: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Katze wirklich so heißt. Wenn jemand den richtigen Namen kennt, soll er mir bitte eine ENS schicken. Domo arigato!], die schnurrend ihre Milch schlürfte, kurz aufsah und dann weitertrank.  
  
*Wartest wohl auch auf etwas, hm? Dein Herrchen, der Professor hat viel zu tun ...*, dachte Vegeta und kaute gedankenverloren auf einem Bissen Pfannkuchen, als auf einmal die Tür aufschwang und der Grund für seine Überlegungen hereinschritt.  
  
Bulma zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als sie Vegeta sah, riss sich aber zusammen und lächelte ihn so ungezwungen wie möglich an.  
  
"Morgen ...", setzte er vorsichtig an und wartete dann erst mal ab.  
  
"Morgen", echote sie ohne ihn anzusehen und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffe ein. Anders als Vegeta erwartet hatte, verließ Bulma mit der Tasse und ein paar Keksen [NL: Er hatte gehofft, sie würde sich ein paar Nüsse nehmen! *gg*] die Küche wieder und begab sich in ihr Labor.  
  
Jetzt saß er wieder alleine da. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt ein paar Anhaltspunkte von Bulma bekommen, um ein paar Fragen, die ihm auf der Seele brannten, wenigstens notdürftig zu beantworten. So wie sie sich verhalten hatte, wollte sie wohl nicht über das Vorkommnis reden ... darüber war er natürlich froh, war er doch kein großer Redner.  
  
Vegeta verfluchte das Parfum, das seine Sinne so benebelt hatte, dass das alles passieren konnte. Hatte er denn nicht schon genug zu tun, dass er sich ... Warum saß er denn jetzt eigentlich noch immer in der Küche rum und dachte nach, anstatt im GR zu trainieren? Er musste schließlich um einiges stärker werden, um gegen die Jinzoungen zu bestehen, die ein viel realeres Problem darstellten als seine Beziehungsprobleme. Vegeta verschluckte sich am letzten Stück Pfannkuchen und röchelte nach Luft. Nach einem sekundenlangen Hustenanfall, sah er sich soweit gefasst, sich mit der neuen Frage zu beschäftigen: Hatte er gerade Beziehungsprobleme gedacht? Seit wann hatten er und Bulma - seit wann war er von ‚Onna' auf ihren Namen umgestiegen? - denn eine Beziehung? Das fehlte ihm gerade noch zu seinem Glück! Das wurde ja immer besser. Die Krone wäre, wenn ... Nein, besser er verschrie es nicht ... Doch dafür war es ohnehin zu spät.  
  
To be continued in 6. Kapitel: ‚Eine haarige Angelegenheit' 


	6. Eine haarige Angelegenheit

6. KAPITEL: EINE HAARIGE ANGELEGENHEIT  
  
So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen. Sie merkte doch, was mit ihm passierte, wie er sich veränderte. Ihr konnte er nichts vormachen, denn sie kannte ihn so gut wie niemand sonst. Gehörten sie doch schon seit Ewigkeiten zusammen. Niemals hätte sie sich das erträumen lassen, aber ... Sie war so niedergeschlagen. Ihre Gegenwart schien ihm nicht mehr zu bekommen. Früher hatten sie das Leid geteilt, doch jetzt ... schien sie der Auslöser für seine Nöte geworden zu sein. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Hatte sie sich nicht genug ... oder aber izuviel/i um ihn gekümmert? [NL: Hatte sie sich zuviel um iihn/i gekümmert?]  
  
Sie blickte auf das schlafende Gesicht des Professors und wünschte sich die alten Zeiten zurück, als noch alles einfach war und das Leben geregelten Bahnen folgte. Mr. Briefs nieste kurz im Schlaf als sie sich ihm noch etwas näherte.  
  
Das hatte sie ganz vergessen, sie war ja zuvor noch im Garten gewesen ... Aber so langsam glaubte sie wirklich, dass er nicht auf die Pollen [NL: Was können denn die armen Polen dafür?], sondern auf sie selbst allergisch reagierte. Vielleicht ... vielleicht war es ja besser, wenn sie ginge.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht hören kannst", flüsterte sie, "aber ich muss dir noch etwas sagen: Ich will nur das Beste für dich, darum verlasse ich dich ... Vergiss mich nicht!"  
  
Sie unterdrückte die aufsteigenden Tränen und verließ auf Samtpfoten ihr ehemaliges Schlafzimmer.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"Das könnt ihr nicht machen!", jammerte Bulma. Mit einem Schlag waren sämtliche Probleme, die sie mit Vegeta hatte, vergessen. "Unser Haus ist doch groß genug, dass du Maunz nicht mal sehen musst."  
  
"Das ist schon wahr", antwortete Mrs. Briefs ihrer Tochter. "Aber sie lässt überall ihre Haare."  
  
"Aber die Haushaltsroboter können das doch wegräumen", warf Bulma verzweifelt ein. Sie hatte die kleine Kätzin schon immer sehr gemocht und jetzt sollte sie ins Tierheim, oder zu anderen, wildfremden Menschen? Das wollte sie einfach nicht wahr haben.  
  
"Die Roboter sind zwar in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr praktisch", meinte der Professor, "aber Katzenhaare übersehen sie oft einfach ..."  
  
"Und wenn die Allergie deines Vaters noch schlimmer wird ... Das könnte gefährlich werden, er hatte doch schon immer leichtes Asthma ..."  
  
"He, ich bin anwesend!"  
  
"Ja, Schatz, ich mach mir eben Sorgen um dich."  
  
Bulma rollte unmerklich mit den Augen und brachte das Gespräch wieder auf seine vorherige Ebene. Nach einer weiteren (recht einseitigen) Diskussion, wurde beschlossen, dass Maunz ins Tierheim müsse, falls Bulma für sie keine neue Bleibe fand.  
  
Kurz entschlossen rannte Bulma zum Telefon und tätigte eine Reihe von Anrufen ... und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer mit hängendem Kopf. Niemand! Kein einziger ihrer Freunde würde Maunz nehmen. Goku durfte von Chichi aus nicht, da sie meinte, dass die Kleine nur Dreck machen würde. Yamchu hatte bereits Pool. Tenshinhan trainierte in zu kalten Regionen für eine Katze. Und zu Muten Roshis Kame-Insel wollte sie Maunz auch nicht schicken. Blieb noch das hiesige Tierheim. Bulma erschauerte innerlich. Wie sollte sie sich denn zwischen dem Wohl ihres Vaters und dem ihres geliebten Haustieres entscheiden? Es blieb ihr wohl nichts anders übrig, also machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Maunz.  
  
Nachdem Bulma alle ihre Lieblingsplätze abgeklappert hatte, viel ihr erst ein, dass die Kätzin ja ein neues Halsband mit Lokalortung besaß. An ihrem Schlüsselbund hatte Bulma einen kleinen ‚Maunz-Radar' mit dem sie den kleinen Ausreißer rasch ausfindig machte.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
Entschlossen stand sie vor der Tür. Dahinter erwartete sie die Freiheit. Wenn alles so klappte, wie sie sich das gedacht hatte und alles so funktionierte, wie der Professor einmal erklärt hatte, dann wäre sie im Nullkommanichts verschwunden und niemand könnte sie mehr aufspüren. Sie legte die handliche, zylinderförmige Apparatur auf den Boden, kratzte mit ihren scharfen Krallen am Stahl entlang und miaute (= schreien in Katzensprache, flüstern = leises miauen) so laut sie konnte.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
Im hermetisch abgeriegelten Raum trainierte Vegeta bei knapp 150 G. Nach seiner Planung hätte er längst die 200 G Grenze überschreiten müssen. Aus einem unbegreiflichen Grund aber konnte er sich nur noch schlecht auf sein Training konzentrieren. Es war nicht so, dass Bulma selbst ihn ablenkte, eher die Ungewissheit irritierte ihn. Und es gab noch etwas, das ihn irritierte ... ein kratzendes Geräusch, und schrie da nicht die Katze? Vegeta lauschte angestrengt ... tatsächlich! Was machte sie wohl? Hatte sie vielleicht die Tür zum GR mit der nach draußen verwechselt?  
  
Da Vegeta lieber in Ruhe weitertrainieren wollte, beschloss er, die Katze rauszubringen. Er stellte die Schwerkraft wieder auf eins und entriegelte die Tür von innen. Als er sie den ersten Spaltbreit aufgezogen hatte, sauste auch schon das schwarze Fellknäuel hinein.  
  
"He!", rief er und wollte die Tür wieder schließen, dass Maunz ihm nicht entkäme, als diese von außen weiter aufgedrückt wurde.  
  
"Hab ich dich!", schnaufte Bulma außer Atem und trat ebenfalls in den GR. Jetzt erst schien sie Vegeta wahrzunehmen, der direkt neben ihr Stand. "Entschuldige die Störung. Ich wollte sie nur ...", begann Bulma, wurde aber unterbrochen, als sie plötzlich von einer Energiewelle gegen die Tür gedrückt wurde, die krachend ins Schloss fiel. Auch Vegeta hatte kurz den Halt verloren und wunderte sich, was da geschehen war.  
  
"Was war das?", fragte Bulma und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Maunz ... und ihre Augen weiteten sich mehr als nur erstaunt. "Was ...?", stotterte sie und deutete auf die Katze, die mit ihrer rechten Pfote noch etwas auf einem Gerät herumhantierte. "Da ...?!"  
  
Vegeta runzelte die Stirn und folgte Bulmas Fingerzeig. Mit hochgezogenen Brauen wandte er sich dann wieder an Bulma, die ihren Blick nur schwer von der kleinen Katze losreißen konnte. "Macht dein Vater neuerdings Tierversuche?", war die erste Frage, die Vegeta durch den Kopf ging.  
  
Bulma schüttelte benommen den Kopf und sah dann wieder zu Maunz, die mittlerweile mit ihrer Katzenwäsche beschäftigt war. "Das hab ich mir doch wohl nicht nur eingebildet, oder?", fragte sie zweifelnd.  
  
"Nein, ich hab's auch gesehen ...", bekräftigte Vegeta.  
  
"Maunz?", rief Bulma ihren Namen und machte einen Schritt auf die Katze zu, die sich nicht von der Stelle rührte, aber jede Bewegung Bulmas zu beobachten schien. "Vegeta, geh links herum!", wies sie ihn an, was dieser mürrisch knurrend beantwortete, aber dann doch Folge leistete. "Komm zu mir, Maunzi", lockte Bulma das Fellbündel.  
  
Dieses schien wenig an ihr interessiert zu sein, vielmehr leckte sie fast gelangweilt ihre Pfoten. Bulma war jetzt nur noch einen Schritt von Maunz entfernt und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Als sie aber nach ihr greifen wollte, sprang die Katze flink davon und ließ Bulma ins Leere fassen. Dieses ‚Katz und Maus - Spiel' dauerte eine ganze Weile, denn selbst Vegeta konnte die Bewegungen von Maunz nicht vorhersehen und da er ihr nicht wehtun wollte, durfte er sich nicht auf sie stürzen. Nach einer weiteren Runde Fangen hatte Bulma schon etliche Kratzer im Gesicht und das nun als kleines Biest deklassierte Kätzchen hatte es ebenfalls geschafft, Vegetas neuen Sentoufuku aufzuschlitzen. Beim nächsten Manöver versuchte es Bulma wieder im Alleingang und schaffte es diesmal sogar Maunz zu fassen zu kriegen. Dummerweise verwechselte die Kleine jetzt aber ihren Arm mit ihrem Abendessen und grub ihre Fangzähne, die von der Mäusejagd gut ausgebildet waren, tief hinein. Bulma stieß einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrückenden Fluch aus und trat zu heftig einen Schritt zurück, dass ihr Pfennigabsatz brach und sie umknickte. Mit einer Hand ruderte sie hilflos (mit der anderen hielt sie Maunz fest - noch so eine Jagd kam nicht in Frage) während sie rücklings fallend das Gleichgewicht verlor. Doch anstatt auf dem harten Boden aufzuschlagen, stoppte sie mitten im Fall und hing nun in einer grotesken Position halb in der Luft. Als sie ihren Kopf weiter hob, erkannte sie Vegeta - auf dem Kopf stehend -, der sie gerade noch aufgefangen hatte.  
  
"Danke ...", flüsterte sie ein wenig atemlos und ließ sich von ihm auch noch helfen, bis sie wieder festen Boden unter den nun bloßen Füssen hatte.  
  
Vegeta hielt noch immer ihre Oberarme umfasst und konnte sich nicht von ihren blauen Augen losreißen, die ihn in ihren Bann gezogen hatten. Wie schon einmal, doch dieses Mal war sein Kopf ganz klar, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, ob es besser für isie beide/i wäre, wenn er sie näher ziehen oder aber wegschieben würde. Verwirrt über seine eigenen Gedankengänge schlossen sich seine Finger fester um sie.  
  
"Autsch!" Maunz hatte sich ihre Abgelenktheit zu Nutze gemacht und wieder ihre Krallen eingesetzt. "Was soll das?", fuhr Bulma die Katze an.  
  
Erstaunt registrierte sie, dass sie die Störung als unliebsam empfunden hatte. Hatte sie das Thema Vegeta nicht schon längst abgehakt? Was wenn er noch nicht ...? Aber darum konnte sie sich später auch noch kümmern, denn jetzt hatte die Kätzin Vorrang. Bulma sprach jetzt ruhiger weiter: "Es will dir doch keiner etwas tun, hörst du?"  
  
Es sah ganz danach aus, als würde Maunz zweifelnd dreinschauen, und dann miaute sie.  
  
"Wir haben es mit einer intelligenten Lebensform zu tun", flüsterte Bulma verschwörerisch in Richtung Vegeta. Diesen konnte so langsam gar nichts mehr überraschen und so zuckte er nur kurz die Schultern. Da fiel sein Blick auf das zylinderförmige Instrument, das nach wie vor mitten im GR lag. Er hob es auf, wiegte es abschätzend in der Hand und sah Bulma fragend an. "Was ist das?", fragte er.  
  
Sie musste sich das Teil erst genauer ansehen, aber als sie erkannte, was es war, verschlug es ihr erst mal die Sprache. "Das ...", stammelte sie dann, "das ..."  
  
"Das ... so weit waren wir schon, und weiter?"  
  
"Es ist das neueste Projekt meines Vaters ...", Bulma atmete tief durch, suchte Vegetas Blick und hielt ihn fest, "... der Interorbitale Explorer ..."  
  
"Wie?", war alles, was Vegeta zu fragen hatte, da er den Namen des unaussprechlichen Dinges schon wieder vergessen hatte.  
  
"Das ist der iInterorbitale Explorer/i. Er ermöglicht das Reisen zwischen verschiedenen bewohnten Erddimensionen."  
  
"Soll das etwa heißen, das hier ist nicht mehr der GR, in dem wir noch vor zehn Minuten waren?"  
  
"Sieht so aus ...", Bulmas Blick fiel auf Maunz, die es sich auf ihrem Arm gemütlich gemacht hatte und nichts von dem Trubel mitzubekommen schien. "Und wem haben wir das zu verdanken?"  
  
Vegeta funkelte die Katze wütend an, als ihm ein erschreckender Gedanke kam: "Wie kommen wir wieder zurück in unsere Welt?"  
  
Bulma sah auf und entgegnete ruhig: "Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Auch wenn das die Erfindung meines Vaters ist, weiß ich doch genug darüber, um uns wieder nach Hause zubringen. Das Teil ist so konzipiert, dass, wenn man es einmal benutzt, als nächstes Ziel automatisch der Herkunftsort gespeichert wird um eine sichere Rückreise zu gewährleisten. Von diesem GR aus können wir dann auch wieder starten, denn die Wellenemissionen können die Stahlwände nicht durchdringen, sodass eben nur wir zurückreisen ..." Sie brach ab, weil Maunz ab dem Wort ‚Rückreise' extrem unruhig geworden war. "Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie die Kleine, wohlwissend, dass sie ohnehin keine Antwort bekommen würde.  
  
"Hältst du sie tatsächlich für so klug?", zweifelte Vegeta an ihrem Verstand, was Maunz mit einem vernichtenden Blick quittierte. "Ich ziehe die Frage zurück ...", endete er kleinlaut.  
  
"Du hast sicher die Sache mit dem Tierheim mitbekommen, was?", redete Bulma weiter. "Und da wolltest du auf eigene Faust verschwinden? ... Kluges Kätzchen!", lobte sie sie und kraulte sie hinterm Ohr.  
  
"Können wir das nicht inach/i unserer Rückreise klären?" Vegeta hatte schließlich schon genug Trainingszeit vergeudet und wollte auch nicht unbedingt mit Bulma allein sein, die sein Gefühlsleben deutlich ins Wanken brachte und ihn in seinen Grundfesten erschütterte.  
  
"Das wird noch nicht möglich sein ..."  
  
"Wieso nicht?"  
  
"Der Explorer muss sich erst noch aufladen und das dauert ..."  
  
"Wie lange?"  
  
"10 Stunden."  
  
"Sag das noch mal!"  
  
"10 Stunden", wiederholte Bulma ungerührt. Er sollte bloß nicht glauben, dass das ein Trick von ihr wäre, um ihn festzuhalten, denn ehrlich gesagt, wollte sie ebenfalls nicht allein sein mit dem Grund ihrer schlaflosen Nächte bzw. ihrer abenteuerlichen Träume. Deswegen hielt sie ihm den Apparat unter die Nase und ließ auf dem kleinen Display den Countdown erscheinen, der momentan bei rund 9,5 Stunden angelangt war.  
  
"Und was sollen wir bitte so lange machen?", wollte Vegeta resigniert wissen, da er einsah, dass es noch etwas dauern könnte, bis sie wieder nach Hause kämen.  
  
"Wir könnten uns hier etwas umsehen ... Was hältst du davon?", fragte Bulma Maunz, die daraufhin zu schnurren anfing.  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel beginnt der (eigentliche) Crossover-Part mit der Story von blueisa named ‚Emotions (B/V)'. Wer alles verstehen will, sollte auch die Geschichte lesen, bevor er mit Kapitel 7: ‚Maunz sucht ein Zuhause - Also bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte ...!' fortfährt. 


	7. Maunz sucht ein Zuhause

KAPITEL 7: MAUNZ SUCHT EIN ZUHAUSE - ALSO BITTE, BITTE, BITTE, BITTE ...!  
  
[MS: Für die, die das nicht kennen: Im ORF lief früher eine Sendung (Tierecke), die Tieren ein neues Zuhause verschafft hat. Moderatorin war eine ältere Frau, die immer ‚bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte' angehängt hat. Das hier wäre also der Start des kurzen Crossover. Es ist auch eine kleine Sidestory eingearbeitet. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch! Zum besseren Verständnis, heißen meine Figuren iVegeta/i und iBulma/i und die von Blueisa uVegeta/u und uBulma/u.]  
  
"Du hast Hunger, hm?", meinte iBulma/i zu Maunz. "Dann lass uns zuerst mal in die Küche gehen und dir ein bisschen Milch suchen." Sie ging mit der Katze am Arm voran und iVegeta/i, der die C.C. nach menschlichen Auren abscannte, trottete langsam hinterher.  
  
"Hast du auch Hunger, iVegeta/i?", fragte iBulma/i, beantwortete sich ihre Frage aber sogleich selbst. "Aber natürlich. Du bist ein Saiyajin ... Wie dumm von mir, das zu vergessen."  
  
Zum Glück war der Wohnhauskomplex so wie in ihrer richtigen Welt, so konnten sie sich gut zurechtfinden. In der Küche angekommen, goss iBulma/i Maunz ein Schüsselchen Milch ein. "Hoffentlich hat niemand etwas dagegen, dass wir uns einfach bedienen ..."  
  
"Es ist niemand auf dem Grundstück", informierte iVegeta/i sie, als wie aus dem Nichts ein schwarzes Etwas geschossen kam und ihm um die Beine schlich. Der Saiyajin sah hinab und erkannte eine schnurrende Katze. Auch iBulmas/i und Maunz' Aufmerksamkeit hatte der kleine Rabauke bereits erregt.  
  
"Ist das etwa ... Maunz?", fragte iVegeta/i und deutete auf die schnurrende Katze zu seinen Füßen.  
  
"Das denke ich nicht ...", auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, erläuterte iBulma/i, "Sie ist ein Er! Und er mag dich. Vielleicht hält er dich für sein Herrchen ...?"  
  
"Aber ... das würde ja bedeuten ...!"  
  
"Genau! In dieser Welt hast du eine kleine Katze!"  
  
"Hmpf."  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
Als sie ihn sah, wusste sie sofort: Das war er! Liebe auf den ersten Blick! Diese wunderschönen grünen Augen, der athletische Körperbau, die geschmeidigen Bewegungen, das schwarze, dichte Fell. Das war der Kater ihres Lebens! Er schien dasselbe zu empfinden, denn augenblicklich wandte sich dieser sexy Kater zu ihr um. Um Himmels Willen! Jetzt nur nicht in Ohnmacht fallen, das wäre peinlich! Das gegenseitige Beschnuppern gefiel Maunz außerordentlich. Er roch auch noch gut! Der war wirklich perfekt! Sie begann zu schnurren und stupste ihn mit der Nase an. Er stupste zurück und leckte ihr Gesicht, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie zu schnurren begann. Ach, das Leben konnte wirklich schön sein, wenn man verliebt war. Maunz verwickelte ihren anonymen Verehrer in ein spielerisches Geplänkel.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"Sieh dir das an!", flüsterte iBulma/i iVegeta/i zu und deutete auf einen unförmigen Fellklumpen mit acht Pfoten. "Er scheint sich für Maunz zu interessieren."  
  
Vegeta hmpfte nur, er war noch immer etwas verwirrt, ob der Tatsache, dass er in dieser Dimension eine Katze hatte. Er und eine Katze? Der gefürchtete Saiyajin, der Tausende Welten zerstört hatte ... war das Herrchen einer zahmen Hauskatze?! Aber eigentlich ... war es ja ... irgendwie ... süß ... Argh!  
  
Er sah zu den Katzen hinüber. "Sie sollten sich besser nicht zu sehr aneinander gewöhnen, weil, wenn wir wieder gehen ..., nicht?"  
  
"Du hast Recht ...", iBulma/i machte ein paar Schritte auf Maunz zu, "Hey, du! Wir müssen bald wieder gehen und ... Sieh' mich gefälligst nicht so an! Du bist eine Katze, also leg den Dackelblick ab! ...", sie drehte sich wieder zu iVegeta/i, "Jetzt hilf mir doch! Ich kann die zwei doch nicht einfach so auseinanderreißen ... Sie mögen sich doch ganz offensichtlich ..."  
  
"Warte!", unterbrach iVegetai sie forsch. "Da kommt jemand! Das ... das ... kann doch nicht ..."  
  
"Wer ist es denn?"  
  
"Das ... sind wir ..."  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick wurde die Haustüre aufgesperrt und aufgedrückt. Die beiden Katzen blickten verwirrt hin und her. Das gab's doch nicht! Ein wahres Panoptikum .. zwei mal Bulma und Vegeta.  
  
"Was?", hörten sie die eine uBulma/u fragen. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Ja?", tönte es unisono von beiden sich angesprochen Fühlenden.  
  
Da schob sich iBulma/i dazwischen. "Darf ich das einmal erklären?" Nach einer halben Stunde Ausführungen, verstanden uBulma/u und uVegeta/u, warum es sie auf einmal doppelt gab.  
  
"Ach so! So ist das also!", meinte uBulma/u abschließend nickend. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine schwarze Kätzin, die gerade mit ihrer Katzenwäsche beschäftigt war. "Maunz?", flüsterte sie ungläubig. "Du lebst?"  
  
"Das ist ... unsere Maunz", erklärte iBulma/i zögerlich.  
  
"Oh, es tut mir leid, aber ... ich dachte ... Weißt du, Maunz ist bei uns tot. Vater ist so traurig, seitdem ... Es war ein Autounfall." [MS: Trunkenheit am Steuer. Maunz hing an der Flasche!]  
  
"Das tut uns sehr leid, nicht wahr, iVegeta/i?", meinte iBulma/i und stieß ihren unfreiwilligen Begleiter an, dem das Ganze nur ein ‚Hmpf' entlockte.  
  
"Und, was machen wir jetzt, bis euer interorbi ... Dingsbums wieder funktioniert?", fragte uVegeta/u in die Runde.  
  
Die beiden Bulmas zogen sich ins Labor zurück, um ihre Erfindungen zu vergleichen. Die zwei Vegetas hingegen zog es in den GR, um sich zu messen. Wer wohl der stärkere von beiden war? Im Trainingsraum wärmte man sich auf.  
  
"Ich wollte es nicht in Anwesenheit der anderen sagen, aber du siehst echt klasse aus. Tolle Frisur!", meinte uVegeta/u.  
  
iVegeta/i hmpfte nur und fragte sich, was sich sein Gegenüber denn sonst gedacht hatte. Im Vergleich zu ihm war iVegeta/i ja wohl Mister Universum.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"Aber was mich brennend interessieren würde, ist, wie der Interorbitale Explorer funktioniert!", meinte uBulma/u zu ihrem Gegenüber.  
  
"Das ist ganz simpel", antwortete iBulmai, "Der IE arbeitet mit dem Prinzip der Bogenentladung. Zwei unter Spannung stehende Körper, die sich bei Aktivierung des Gerätes berühren, erzeugen enorm viel Wärme. Diese wird dann in einem Bogen zurückgeführt und das führt zu einer Überladung der Energie, dass die aktuelle Dimension übersprungen wird ..."  
  
"Ach so! Und für die Rückreise verwendest du einfach die positive Rückkopplung", warf uBulma/u dazwischen.  
  
"Genau! Nur das dauert eben fast zehn Stunden ..."  
  
"Wegen der möglichen Überlastung des Gerätes."  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
Den GR verließen zwei sichtlich zufriedene Vegetas. Über acht Stunden hatten sie in dem hermetisch abgeriegelten Raum verbracht, der Kampf endete mit einem Remis.  
  
*Natürlich hätte ich locker gewinnen können*, dachte iVegeta/i insgeheim, er hatte es sich aber in Hinblick auf seines Alter Egos Ego verkniffen. Der Kleine war halt ein weinerliches Würstchen und selbst er, der wahre Prinz der Saiyajin, gefürchteter Planeteneroberer, hatte Mitleid mit diesem Schlappschwanz, der in keinem Vergleich stand. Sogar Kakarott, das unwürdige Weichei, sah neben diesem kastrierten Pantoffelhelden, wie ein wahrer Saiyajin aus.  
  
Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten verpuffte iVegetas/i Wut, als ...  
  
"Riechst du das auch?", fragte iVegeta/i und sah uVegeta/u an.  
  
Dieser entgegnete kurz, bündig und prägnant: "Essenszeit!"  
  
Das war das Stichwort, sich in übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit Richtung Küche zu begeben, wo iBulma/i und uBulma/u bereits ein leckeres Abendessen gezaubert hatten.  
  
In ebensolcher übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit war das Essen dann auch verputzt.  
  
Ein vorfahrendes Auto zerriss die aufgekommene Stille.  
  
"Das sind sicher Mum und Dad", meinte uBulma/u zu den anderen, als auch schon die Türe aufging und ihre Eltern in die Küche kamen.  
  
"Hallo, Bulma, Vegeta ... und ... Bulma, Vegeta ... Seh' ich jetzt schon doppelt?", fragte Professor Briefs mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
"Nein, das ist ein Albtraum", murmelte iVegeta/i in seinen imaginären Bart hinein.  
  
"Unsinn!", beschwichtigte iBulma/i und stieß ihren Sitznachbar an. "Ich kann das alles erklären ..." Und das tat sie dann auch.  
  
"Maunz?", flüsterte Mrs. Briefs und näherte sich der schwarzen Katze, die jetzt miaute, ein wenig. Maunz blickte auf und sprang Mr. Briefs an, der vor Überraschung auf ein paar Atemzüge vergaß.  
  
"Bist ... du es ... wirklich?", stammelte er und berührte Maunz' seidig weiches Fell.  
  
"Also ... eigentlich ...", klärte iBulma/i den Sachverhalt auf.  
  
Mr. Briefs schien glücklich zu sein, sein Alter Ego hatte also eine Allergie ... Was wäre, wenn er diese Maunz einfach hier bei sich behalten würde? Immerhin besser als ins Tierheim zu müssen. Auf einmal wurde die kleine Katze unruhig. Er blickte hinab und sah eine zweite Katze, die uVegeta/u als ‚Purzel' vorstellte.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
Bulma und Vegeta standen im GR und sie aktivierte den IE. Damit, dass Maunz hier gelassen wurde, war allen geholfen. iBulmas/i Vater war von seinen Niesanfällen befreit, der zweite Professor hatte seine geliebte Katze zurück und Maunz selbst plante mit Purzel schon die Namen ihrer Kinder. Und auch iVegeta/i hatte etwas eingesehen: Dafür, dass dieser andere Saiyajinprinz so weich war, sah er verdammt glücklich aus ... vielleicht ... mit uBulma/u? Man konnte doch immer noch was dazulernen und ... warum eigentlich nicht? Manchmal war iBulma/i ja auch noch starrsinniger als er selbst - und das wollte schon was heißen! Diese dickköpfige Frau musste vielleicht einfach nur zu ihrem Glück gezwungen werden. Seine Gedankengänge verebbten, als die Energiewellen ihn auch dieses Mal unerwartet trafen. Das kam davon, dass man sich nicht auf den Dimensionssprung vorbereitete.  
  
Eine sehr, sehr, sehr kurze Sidestory. Ist irgendwie anders verlaufen, als geplant. *amkopfkratz* Kapier ich nicht. Eigentlich sollte es eine Maunz/Purzel -Lovestory werden, die aber wirklich zu kurz gekommen ist. Das Crossover -Schreiben ist aber auch wirklich anstrengend! Das verbale Scharmützel zwischen den beiden Vegetas ging übrigens auf Blueisas Konto. Sie hat angefangen irgendetwas über meinen zu schreiben! Frechheit! Irgendwie ist die Sache dann aber doch aus dem Ruder gelaufen ... Jetzt sind die beiden ja wieder versöhnt!  
  
Das war's also für diesmal, Servus, Majin Sakuko - YasaiNoVampaia no  
  
To be continued in 8. Kapitel: ‚Ich weiß, ich weiß, was du nicht weißt!' 


	8. Ich weiß, was du nicht weißt

8. KAPITEL: ICH WEIß, ICH WEIß, WAS DU NICHT WEIßT!  
  
Das Zimmer war noch immer in sanftes Licht gehüllt, das vom Halleyschen Kometen versendet wurde. Vegeta hatte nicht das Bedürfnis sich zu bewegen. Bulma lag in seinen Armen, halb auf seiner Brust. Es war eine süße Last, die er nur zu gerne noch viel länger auskosten wollte. Die Uhr zeigte 4 Uhr morgens an, bald würde die Sonne aufgehen.  
  
"Aishiteru, Aijin", murmelte Vegeta gegen ihre Schläfe.  
  
"Ich dich auch, Veggie-chan", flüsterte Bulma zurück und lächelte schlaftrunken in seine Richtung. Verschlafen sah sie einfach süß aus.  
  
"Kawaii desu ne", sprach Vegeta dann auch seine Gedanken aus.  
  
Bulma giggelte und schmiegte sich enger an ihren Geliebten.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"Na, besser?", grinste Bulma. Für Vegetas Geschmack war sie erstens zu weit entfernt, wie sie da auf dem Sessel neben dem Bett saß, und zweitens hatte sie zuviel an. "Bist also endlich aufgewacht ..."  
  
Aufgewacht? Vegeta versuchte sich aufzusetzen, er kam aber nur fünf Zentimeter hoch, dann schien sein Kopf regelrecht zu vibrieren vor Schmerzen. Ein Stöhnen unterdrückend ließ er sich langsam zurück ins Kissen sinken. Die Decke und die Wände inspizierend erkannte Vegeta, dass er in seinem Zimmer lag ... In seinem? War er nicht noch gerade eben in dem alten Gästezimmer gewesen? ... Zusammen mit Bulma?  
  
"Du hast dir ziemlich schlimm den Kopf gestoßen ... Wenn du aber auch, wenn wir gerade springen, ins Narrenkastel starren musst!"  
  
Vegeta sah zu ihr hinauf. War das etwa ein Traum gewesen? Ein simpler ... Traum? Das konnte doch nicht ...! Es war so real, echt erschienen.  
  
"Ich hab' Hunger", sagte Vegeta mit schwacher Stimme, begleitet vom ausdrucksstarken Knurren seines Magens.  
  
"Ich bring dir gleich was", entgegnete Bulma, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl ... und giggelte. Sie giggelte? Nein, stellte Vegeta resigniert fest, sie kicherte. Sie kicherte nur ... Unvorstellbar, dass ihm einmal dieser Unterschied auffallen würde.  
  
"Danke", formten seine Lippen unhörbar, als sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Er war doch wirklich ein Masochist! Nicht 'mal in seinen Träumen hatte sein Glück Bestand. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich seinen Traum in Erinnerung zu rufen.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
Das war wieder einmal typisch! Einmal - so glaubte sie zumindest - verguckte (verliebte, verknallte ...?) sie sich in den Richtigen und der hatte bereits eine andere?! Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun? Wusste er nicht, merkte er denn nicht, was in ihr vorging? Auch wenn sie es zugegebenermaßen weder gesagt, noch angedeutet hatte ... Okay, vielleicht hätte sie etwas präziser sein können, aber schließlich konnte doch auch mal 'was von ihm kommen, oder? Und jetzt ... Jetzt hatte er eine iandere/i ... eine andere als sie!  
  
‚Ich liebe dich', äffte Bulma ihn in Gedanken nach. ‚Du bist süß!'  
  
Was war denn schon süß in Vegetas Augen?  
  
Mitten am Gang blieb Bulma stehen. Das war ja unglaublich! Sie führte sich ja wie eine eifersüchtige Ehefrau auf! Eifersüchtig! Sie hatte doch ohnehin alles, wovon Frauen nur träumen konnten: Intelligenz, atemberaubendes Aussehen, Geld wie Heu ... Eifersüchtig! Auf was sollte sie schon groß eifersüchtig sein? Ehefrau ... Bulma knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wie war sie denn nur auf den Gedanken gekommen? Ehemann ... Vielleicht war es ja das, was sie brauchte? Kurzweil allein genügte ihr vermutlich nicht mehr. Und Bulma konnte sich noch genauestens an ihr letztes ‚Intermezzo' erinnern. Intermezzo ... Kurzaffäre ... Spaß ...? Es war eigentlich doch viel mehr als das gewesen. Zumindest für sie. Aber für ihn? Es war ja nicht so, dass Vegeta oft, öfters ... auch nur ein Mal ... Frauenbesuch gehabt hätte, er war ja größtenteils nur in seinem ureigenen ‚Vegeta-Dreieck' anzutreffen: GR, Küche, Bad. Sein Zimmer wurde nur nachts ein paar Stunden belegt, wenn überhaupt. Wen sollte er also kennen gelernt haben? Oder hatte Bulma falsch verstanden? Nein, Vegeta hatte ganz deutlich ‚Aishiteru, Aijin' und ‚Kawaii desu ne' gesagt. Sie hatte ja keinen Hörfehler.  
  
Langsam ging Bulma weiter Richtung Küche. Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und hellte ihre Miene auf. Sie würde ihn schon bekommen ... und das nicht nur für eine weitere Nacht. Er würde sein Glück gar nicht fassen können! Dafür würde sie schon sorgen. Aber zuerst musste sie etwas zu Essen machen. Sie konnte ihren Zukünftigen doch schlecht verhungern lassen. Während die Steaks munter in der Bratpfanne brutzelten, knabberte Bulma gedankenverloren abwechselnd auf einem Gurkerl und ein paar Salzstangerln. Urplötzlich hatte sie der Heißhunger nach solchen, eigentlich nicht kompatiblen, Nahrungsmitteln gepackt.  
  
Ein kleines Stück Soletti blieb trocken in ihrer Speiseröhre stecken und löste einen Hustenanfall aus. Die Hand, die Bulma gerade noch am Hals liegen hatte, wanderte langsam abwärts und blieb bei ihrem Bauch hängen. Nicht kompatibel ... Gurkerln und Salzstangerln ... Chikyuujin und Saiyajin oder besser Saiyajin und Chikyuujin ... Sie sah sich eher groß und schlank, als runzelig und grün ... Groß und ischlank/i. Hatte sie zugenommen? Vermutlich wegen dem Stress, genau, das musste es sein. Einigermaßen beruhigt langte Bulma ohne nachzudenken zum nächsten Gurkerl. Und was ... wenn nicht? Auch wenn Gurkerln und Salzstangerln nicht gut zusammenpassten, Saiyajin und Chikyuujin waren sehr wohl kompatibel, was durch Gohans Existenz eindeutig belegt worden war. Nur durch die Augen einer bestimmten Person, wirkten auch Gurkerln und Salzstangerln harmonisch: Nur durch die Augen einer Schwangeren!  
  
Wenn es nur das war! Puh! Und sie hatte schon gedacht ... Nein, nein, nichts war sicher, alles reine Spekulation. Also eins nach dem anderen: Essen für Vegeta, Schwangerschaftstest für Bulma. Genau so würde sie es machen. Der Reis war fertig, die Steaks durch und das Gemüse gar. Sollte er sich weigern wie er wollte, ihr Mann würde nicht einen Cholesterinspiegel so hoch wie das Empire State Building haben! Damit machte sie sich auf zur Wildtierfütterung.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"Komm her auf die Decke, Bra!", rief Vegeta seiner Tochter zu. Es war ein heißer Tag im August und die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf die unvollständige Familie nieder. Trunks hatte neuerdings eine Freundin und nur noch selten Zeit für etwas anderes als seine iMarron/i. Eine große Picknickdecke war im Schatten eines der wenigen Bäume in der Nähe eines rauschenden Flusses aufgelegt worden. Vegeta saß mit langgestreckten Beinen an den Stamm gelehnt da und spielte mit Bulmas türkisen Haarsträhnen. Sie hatte es sich auf seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht und war auch tatsächlich eingenickt. "Jetzt komm schon, Hime! Du holst dir sonst noch einen Sonnenbrand."  
  
Wie sollte er seine Tochter in den Schatten holen, ohne dafür Bulma aufwecken zu müssen? Die hatte ihren Schlaf am Rande bemerkt aber auch redlich verdient ... Es war eben mal wieder etwas spät geworden, letzte Nacht. Und wenn sie jetzt wieder ihre Energiereserven auflud, hatte sie an diesem Abend wieder mehr im Petto. Eine simple Gleichung.  
  
"Nimm dir für heute Nacht nichts anderes vor", murmelte er.  
  
"Keine Angst, Shoufu", kam es zur Antwort. "Ich bin topfit, bereit und willig ... zu Hause", fügte Bulma rasch hinzu, als sie realisierte, dass sie noch immer auf einer Wiese waren ... mit Bra, die endlich angelaufen kam und sich wieder zu ihnen gesellte.  
  
"Gehen wir schwimmen?", fragte sie aufgeregt.  
  
"Sicher, Bra", meinte Vegeta und zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf.  
  
Bulma entledigte sich ihres Sommerkleides und dann planschten sie im kühlen Nass.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
Bulma war froh, sehr froh sogar. Auch wenn ihr Gesichtsausdruck ganz andere Dinge vermittelte. Nach dem verspäteten Mittagessen war sie zu ihrem Gynäkologen gefahren, bei dem sie dank ihres Namens keinen Termin gebraucht hatte. Dieser hatte dann eine Schwangerschaft in der vierten [MS: Geschlecht ist erst zwischen 4. und 5. Monat feststellbar, aber hier weiß sie es jetzt schon!] Woche bestätigt. So weit, so gut. Bulma hatte sich überlegt, Vegeta mit seiner baldigen Vaterschaft zu konfrontieren, doch es sollte anders kommen. Als sie dann nämlich zu ihm ins Zimmer kam, schlief er bereits wieder, es war auch immerhin schon nach 10 Uhr. Trotzdem setzte Bulma sich zu ihm ans Bett, darauf wartend, dass er aufwachte. Zum Zeitvertreib las sie etwas. Die Brille, die sie dazu aufgesetzt hatte, hatte zwar keine Gläser, dafür aber kleine Lämpchen im Gestell montiert. So konnte sie das Buch lesen, ohne Vegeta durch die Helligkeit zu stören. Sie wollte zwar mit ihm reden, aber bei seiner Gehirnerschütterung brauchte er viel Ruhe und Schlaf, den sie ihm nicht stehlen konnte.  
  
Irgendwann, weit nach Seite 150, hörte Bulma Vegeta etwas sagen. Zuerst dachte sie, er wäre nun wach und sprach sie an, doch sobald er den Namen genannt hatte, wusste sie, dass er nur wieder im Schlaf sprach.  
  
‚Komm her auf die Decke, Bra!' Auf welche Decke? Wovon träumte dieser Kerl denn schon wieder? ‚Jetzt komm schon, Prinzessin! Du holst dir sonst noch einen Sonnenbrand.' Wie wenig hatte diese iBra/i denn an, dass er sich um ihre Haut solche Sorgen machen musste? ‚Nimm dir für heute Nacht nichts anderes vor!' Das war ja einfach widerlich! ‚Sicher, Bra.' Wer war Bra?  
  
Bulma legte eine Hand über ihren ungeborenen Sohn. Sah ganz danach aus, als würde sie noch einiges zu erledigen haben, bevor der Kleine seinen Erzeuger auch Papi nennen durfte.  
  
To be continued in 9. Kapitel: ‚ Mein rechter, rechter Platz ist leer ... Da wünsch' ich mir Vegeta her!' 


	9. Mein rechter Platz ist leer

9. KAPITEL: MEIN RECHTER, RECHTER PLATZ IST LEER ... DA WÜNSCH' ICH MIR VEGETA HER!  
  
Vegeta erwachte mit einem unbestimmten Gefühl. Kam es ihm nur so vor oder hatte er noch immer den Geruch von frischem Süßwasser in der Nase?  
  
*Bra!*, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Die nächste Frage folgte im Anschluss: *Wer ist Bra?*  
  
In seinem wirren Traum war sie seine Tochter! Er und Bulma hatten ein - nein, er korrigierte sich - zwei Kinder miteinander. Einen Jungen namens Trunks und Bra eben. Die Kleine war ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten gewesen. Und sie hatte Vegeta um ihren kleinen Finger wickeln können. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken. iSeine/i Tochter! Einen Augenblick mal! Irgendetwas musste er wohl übersehen haben ... Vermutlich die Tatsache, dass er gar keine Tochter hatte?! Schließlich wüsste er da doch davon! Vegetas Stimmung senkte sich. Wie konnte er nur jemanden vermissen, den es nicht gab, nie gegeben hatte? Das war einfach zu verrückt. Ach, was war schon verrückt? Etwa ein Kind, ein Leben mit Bulma, der Frau ... der Frau ...? Was wollte er gerade denken? Die Frau, die er iliebte/i?  
  
Unbewegt lag Vegeta auf seinem Bett und folgte den Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die schlecht geschlossenen Jalousien drangen und seltsame Muster auf die Decke zeichneten. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Erkenntnis und, wenn sein Kopf nicht noch immer höllisch schmerzen würde, hätte er sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn geschlagen. *Der Wunsch!*, dachte er und ... ja, er lächelte im Ansatz. Zwar war diese Sternschnuppensache auf etwas anderes ausgelegt gewesen, aber ... Nun, das hier war ... anders. Besser? Aber natürlich! Er musste Bulma nur davon überzeugen, dass er der Richtige für sie war. Aber zuerst musste er sich ein Aspirin besorgen.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"Ouch!" Schon wieder hatte Bulma sich einen Fingernagel abgebrochen. Das Abtippen und Katalogisieren von Testergebnissen war offensichtlich doch keine so tolle Abreagierungsmöglichkeit. Kurzerhand fischte sie nach einer gewöhnlichen Papierschere und schnitt ihre verbliebenen sieben heilen Nägel ab. Zum Feilen hatte sie keine Lust, so konnte sie wenigstens wieder kräftiger in die Tasten drücken. Nach zwei Zeilen hörte sie abrupt auf und musterte ihre scharfkantigen Nägel. Warum saß sie denn im Labor und tippte sich die Finger wund, anstatt Vegeta diese andere Frau aus dem Gedächtnis zu kratzen? Ja, genau das würde sie tun! Sie war schließlich Bulma und diese ominöse Bra konnte bleiben wo sie wollte, oder besser wo der Pfeffer wächst!  
  
Vegeta war nicht in seinem Zimmer, also steuerte Bulma den nächsten potentiellen Aufenthaltsort an: die Nahrungsaufnahmestätte, genannt Küche.  
  
Dort saß er, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, halb über den Tisch gebeugt, der über und über mit Leckereien übersät war. Mist, er hatte sie schon bemerkt. Das ließ sich daraus schließen, da er sich aufrecht hinsetzte, zu essen aufhörte und sich sogar zu ihr umdrehte ... mit ein paar Krümeln um den Mund. Bulma konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, trat näher, fuhr die Kurve seiner Unterlippe nach und reizte dabei durch ihren abgerissenen Nagel die empfindliche Haut. Sie wollte den Finger zurückziehen, aber er schien auf einmal wie festgeklebt.  
  
Vegeta starrte wie gebannt auf die sich auf seiner Augenhöhe befindende Hand, während er überlegte, ob diese kurze, einfache, iunbedeutende/i Berührung in Bulma eine ebensolche Flut an Emotionen auslöste, wie in ihm. Langsam hob er den Kopf um in ihrem Blick lesen zu können. Dabei glitt aber Bulmas Finger von seiner Lippe und der Zauber war gebrochen, der magische Moment verflogen. Der Ausdruck in ihren blaugrünen Augen war jedoch immer noch eindeutig. Sie wollte ihn! Das war ein Anfang. Darauf konnte man bauen, auch wenn es ihn in langen, kalten Winternächten kaum wärmen würde ... Nein, er schweifte schon wieder ab.  
  
"Hunger?", fragte Vegeta und deutete auf den sich ihm gegenüber befindenden Stuhl. "Setz dich doch."  
  
Bulma stutzte. Krümel um den Mund - Ja, das war typisch Vegeta. Frage nach ihrem Hunger - Nein, das war nicht typisch Vegeta. Außer vielleicht ... Außer natürlich, er wusste, sie war schwanger! Nein, nein ... Woher sollte er das wissen? Sie selbst hatte vor zwei Tagen noch keine Ahnung von ihrer bevorstehenden Mutterschaft gehabt. Auch wenn Vegeta Auren spüren konnte, und sein Sohn in ihr wuchs (und dementsprechend stark war), zweifelte Bulma doch sehr, dass er Trunks schon fühlen konnte. Trunks ... Eigentlich war sie noch etwas geschwankt mit der Namensgebung, wollte ihre Eltern, die übrigens eine Reise nach Hawaii im Lotto gewonnen hatten und jetzt noch für zweieinhalb Wochen nicht da waren, noch um Rat fragen, aber ... Trunks war ein toller Name.  
  
Bulma bemerkte Vegetas leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Oh, sie stand ja noch immer. Rasch setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und nickte, schon wieder in Gedanken versunken. Nein, Vegeta wusste nichts von dem Kind. Warum also war er auf einmal wie ausgewechselt, machte sich iSorgen/i um sie? Hatte sie etwa abgenommen? Eher das Gegenteil. Lag es an ihr selbst? Das aber würde bedeuten, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete. Eine sehr ansprechende Möglichkeit. Trotzdem blieb das Problem mit Bra. Sie konnte doch gar nicht seine Freundin sein. Vermutlich träumte er nur von ihr. Ein schmerzhaftes Stechen durchfuhr ihre Brust und ließ sich sogleich als Eifersucht identifizieren. Er träumte von einer anderen! Warum eigentlich nicht von ihr?  
  
Vegeta warf Bulma immer wieder Blicke zu, sie starrte ihn unentwegt gedankenvoll an. Was sie wohl dachte? Irgendwie schien sie bedrückt .. So hatte Vegeta sie noch nie gesehen. Es musste etwas geschehen sein. Etwas Wichtiges, etwas, das alles bisher Geschehene in ein anderes Licht stellte, etwas Weltbewegendes ... Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Interpretierte er da nicht ein wenig zu viel hinein? Was sollte denn schon passiert sein? Die Erleuchtung erfolgte auf Umwegen. Er wusste doch, was passieren würde, falls seine Träume sich als zuverlässig erwiesen. Trunks. Sie würden einen Jungen bekommen. Aber jetzt schon? Sie hatten doch erst ein ... zwei ... oder drei Mal? Auf jeden Fall nur eine Nacht. War das möglich? War Bulma deswegen so durcheinander? Es war positiv für sie, das war klar. Positiv genug, sich in ihn zu verlieben? Vermutlich musste er sie erst etwas aus der Reserve locken, es ihr schmackhafter machen. Ihr zeigen, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen könnte?!  
  
Bulmas Gedanken überschlugen sich. Warum war Vegeta so ... zuvorkommend? Mein Gott, er hatte doch nur gefragt, ob sie Hunger hatte! Aber weshalb sah er sie so fürsorglich, iliebevoll/i an? Wieso bewegten sich seine Lippen, ohne dass ein Ton in ihren Gehörgang drang? Bulmas Gehirn verwendete Millionen von Zellen, die eingegangene Nachricht zu dekodieren: "Aishiteru, Aijin." Gut, da war wohl ein Fehler im System. Aishiteru, Aijin? Bulma aß hastig ein paar Happen. Vielleicht lag das Ganze ja auch nur an ihrem leeren Magen. Aishiteru, Aijin. Warum sah jemand jemanden liebevoll an, wenn nicht, weil er in diese Person verliebt war? Das war ja mehr als Bulma für den Anfang erwartet hatte. Verliebt? Vegeta und sie? Vegeta, sie und Trunks? Ach ja!  
  
"Ich bin ...", begann Bulma.  
  
"Schwanger?", beendete Vegeta ihren Satz und weidete sich an ihrer offensichtlichen Überraschung.  
  
"Woher ...?", fragte sie und er erklärte ihr die Sache mit seinen Träumen. Das wiederum erinnerte Bulma an ‚Bra', die sie sogleich zur Sprache brachte.  
  
"Sie ist Trunks' Schwester."  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"Seine zukünftige, jüngere Schwester."  
  
Aishiteru, Aijin.  
  
"Ich dich auch, Shoufu. Aishiteru." Bulma streckte die Hand aus und strich mit ihren Fingerkuppen über Vegetas Wange. "Hast du noch Kopfschmerzen?"  
  
"Ich spüre nichts mehr."  
  
"Das hört sich schlimm an, hm?"  
  
"Kannst du etwas dagegen tun?", fragte Vegeta leise und zog Bulma auf seinen Schoß.  
  
"Jetzt?", tat sie so, als müsste sie erst überlegen. Dann zauberte sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge. "Aber iimmer/i doch." Das Gewicht ein wenig nach vorne verlagernd, näherte Bulma sich langsam Vegetas Mund. Kurz bevor sie sich berührten, hielt sie an und wisperte gegen seine Lippen: "Sag's noch mal!"  
  
"Aishiteru, Bulma-chan ..."  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"Wann kommen deine Eltern nach Hause?", wollte Vegeta leise wissen und presste seine Lippen auf Bulmas blanken Nacken.  
  
Die Sonne war gerade am Aufgehen und tauchte das Zimmer in goldenes Licht. Keiner der beiden hatte noch ein Auge zugemacht, zu groß war der bisher ungestillt gebliebene Hunger nacheinander.  
  
"In 16 Tagen ungefähr", antwortete Bulma. Dann wendete sie sich einmal in Vegetas Umarmung, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Was hast du dir eigentlich gewünscht? Damals ... Hm?"  
  
"Was bekomm' ich dafür, dass ich es dir sage?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Braue und angedeutetem Grinser.  
  
"Deinen Sohn und ... Mich", entgegnete sie frech und sah ihr Gegenüber abwartend an. "Nicht genug?"  
  
Kaum hatte Bulma zu Ende gesprochen, fühlte sie ihren Mund auch schon mit Vegetas bedeckt. "Antwort ... genug?", keuchte er im Anschluss atemlos.  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Was war denn nun dein Wunsch?"  
  
Vegeta seufzte, gab ihr dann doch Auskunft: "Ich wollte meine Trainingsergebnisse perfektionieren. Der Wunsch ging aber in eine andere Richtung los ..."  
  
"Deswegen also die Nacht in deinem alten Gästezimmer ...?"  
  
"Ja. Ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist ..."  
  
Bulma hauchte federleichte Küsse auf Vegetas Hals und Nacken und fragte flüsternd: "Und was hast du dir nun genau gewünscht?"  
  
"Vollkommenheit."  
  
To be continued in 10. Kapitel: ‚Interruptus' 


	10. Interruptus

10. KAPITEL: INTERRUPTUS  
  
[MS: Das nächste Kapitel (dieses) ist ein Crossover! Leider kann ich irgendwie nicht so viel Substanz reinbringen. Ich geb' mein Bestes! Viel Spaß wünsche ich ... Oder ... Das ist doch nicht witzig ... *inkrisestürz* Witzig? Nein, nein ... Merkwürdig? Ja, schon besser. Viel Spaß also mit dieser merkwürdigen Story! Klingt auch bescheuert, aber was soll's?]  
  
"Das ist einfach unmöglich!", erboste sich der Chef. "Wie konnten die zwei so lange unentdeckt bleiben?"  
  
"Das System konnte sie nicht ...", versuchte der Dunkelhäutige sich zu rechtfertigen, wurde aber jäh unterbrochen.  
  
"Was soll das heißen: ‚Das System konnte sie nicht erfassen?'"  
  
"Die beiden können ihre Auren nach Belieben unterdrücken und regulieren. So haben sie den Hauptrechner in die Irre geführt", klinkte sich der bereits angegraute Mann in die Unterhaltung ein. "Unsere Wissenschaftler haben jetzt endlich ein Makro entwickelt, das die Auren unserer zwei blinden Passagiere in jedem Energiezustand aufspüren kann. Somit sind wir in der Lage ..."  
  
"Ja, ja! Fangt sie und bringt sie her! Wir sind ja schließlich kein Bahnhof, in dem man ein- und ausgehen kann, wie man will."  
  
Bevor der Jüngere das Büro des Boss verlassen konnte, wurde ihm von ebendiesem zugeflüstert: "Schnapp' sie dir, Tiger!"  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"Anschnallen, ibitte/i."  
  
"Das war gut. Hat's weh getan?"  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick - bevor J sich festgegurtet hatte - lenkte K den schwarzen Luxusschlitten zur Rush Hour in den best befahrendsten Tunnel dies- und jenseits des Styx.  
  
"Musik?"  
  
"Alles, bloß nicht Elvis ..."  
  
"Dann eben nicht."  
  
"He, K! Was sind das eigentlich für zwei Aliens, die wir zurückholen sollen?"  
  
Der Angesprochene beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie J vergebens versuchte eine halbwegs bequeme Sitzposition zu finden. "Es sind Saiyajin. Sehr gefährlich ..."  
  
"Aber wie konnten sie so lange unauffällig bleiben, wenn sie so gefährlich sind?"  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung. Aber das heißt noch lange nichts. Unser Auftrag ist klar, und wenn sie sich widersetzen sollten ..."  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"Ah! Das ist eiskalt!"  
  
"Du wolltest doch so früh aufstehen. Ich hab' dich nicht gezwungen, aber ich muss trainieren. Was kann ich dafür, wenn du halb einschläfst unter der Dusche?"  
  
"Musstest du denn auf die kälteste Stufe drehen?"  
  
"Nein, beruhig dich ..."  
  
"Das hättest du wohl gern ... Wärm mich!" Das hörte er schon viel lieber. "... Was hast du, Goku?" Chichi blickte besorgt zu ihrem Mann auf. "Spürst du wieder was?"  
  
Goku nickte. "Ja, aber diesmal ist es anders ... Stärker, näher. Da kommt irgendetwas auf uns zu. Vielleicht sollte man uns nicht in der Dusche überraschen, was?" Er grinste, obwohl er eigentlich keinen Grund dafür sah, er wollte lediglich Chichi nicht zu sehr beunruhigen. Waren die Jinzoungen doch schon Aufregung genug.  
  
Nachdem sie beide abgetrocknet und angezogen waren, gingen sie nach draußen [MS: Gohan war mit Piccolo für eine Woche in der Wüste für ein Spezialtraining.]. Eine größer werdende Staubwolke und eindeutige Motorengeräusche kündigten den bereits erwarteten Besuch an. Ein schwarzes Automobil schälte sich aus dem aufgewirbelten Sand und blieb einige Meter vor Goku stehen. Chichi hielt sich etwas abseits und beäugte die Situation kritisch bis angstvoll.  
  
*Ach, wovor solltest du schon Angst haben?*, fragte sie sich. *Das ist schließlich Goku. Der stärkste Mann im ganzen Universum ... Was soll schon passieren?*  
  
Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende geführt, blendete sie ein unglaublich intensives rotes Licht. Einige Momente stand sie wie paralysiert da und hörte nur das Dröhnen des Bluts in ihren Ohren. Als sie wieder halbwegs die Umgebung ausmachen konnte, erkannte sie sogleich, dass der GAZ [MS: Größter anzunehmender Zwischenfall] eingetreten war: Goku war weg und mit ihm die beiden Männer in Schwarz.  
  
Langsam sank Chichi auf den Boden und krallte ihre Finger in die trockene Erde. Was war gerade geschehen? Die ersten Tränen liefen über ihr blasses Gesicht. Warum waren nur immer alle hinter ihrem Goku her? Konnten sie nicht auch ein wenig glücklich sein? Goku ... Entschlossen wischte Chichi mit ihrem Handrücken die Wangen trocken. Sie musste stark sein, ihren Mut unter Beweis stellen. Wie sollte sie ihm denn sonst helfen?  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"Das muss er sein", las J die Information an dem Radar ab und deutete auf einen schwarzhaarigen Mann. "Abgesehen von der wirren Frisur sieht er aus wie ein Mensch."  
  
"Lass dich davon nicht täuschen", meinte K und trat heftig auf die Bremse, dass J - wenn er nicht schon klugerweise angeschnallt gewesen wäre - wieder an der Windschutzscheibe geklebt hätte.  
  
"Also an deinem Fahrstil solltest du wirklich noch ein wenig arbeiten, K."  
  
Die beiden MIB stiegen aus und näherten sich Goku, der sie kritisch musterte und gleich fragte, was sie hier machten.  
  
"Ist das deine Freundin?", überhörte K Gokus Frage und deutete auf Chichi.  
  
"Chichi ist meine Frau. Was wollt ihr von mir?"  
  
Die zwei hatten vielleicht Nerven! Erst störten sie seine Privatsphäre unter der Dusche und jetzt das. Auch wenn Goku ja meist ein gleichmütiges, ja, sonniges Wesen hatte, das reichte doch wohl!  
  
"K, seine Aura schwankt." J hielt den Radar fest und verfolgte die Werte.  
  
Gokus Stimmung verschlechterte sich um eine weitere Stufe. Was waren das für Scouter? Er hatte wahrlich keine Lust jetzt seine Kraft messen zu lassen und überhaupt ... Goku sah sich mit einem Mal mit einer Betäubungspistole konfrontiert, die direkt auf ihn zielte. Die waren vielleicht witzig! Wussten sie denn nicht mit ... wem sie ... es zu ... tun ... hatten ...?  
  
"Soll ich sie", J deutete auf Chichi, "blitzdingsen?"  
  
"Ja, stell auf fünf Minuten ein."  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"Ich hab's gespürt!", platzte Vegeta heraus und wirkte komplett überrascht, dass sich sein Sohn mit sieben Monaten ischon/i bewegen konnte. "Wahnsinn."  
  
Bulma musste über seinen todernsten Tonfall lachen.  
  
"Hör auf zu lachen ...", murmelte Vegeta gegen ihren Nacken. "Oder ..."  
  
"Oder was?", verlangte Bulma keck zu wissen, sicher darüber, dass ihr diese Variante sehr gut gefallen würde.  
  
"Oder aber wir müssen eine Möglichkeit finden, deinen Mund lachunfähig zu machen", er näherte sich mit seinen Lippen den Ihren und streifte sie kurz, "So etwa ...", er kehrte zurück, intensivierte den Kuss ein wenig, "... oder so ...", er knabberte etwas an ihrer Unterlippe, "... Was meinst du? Hm? Ich verstehe nichts. Du musst schon etwas deutlicher sprechen ..."  
  
"Na warte", keuchte Bulma und positionierte sich und ihren schon ziemlich gerundeten Leib bequemer, um Vegeta den Kuss mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. "Das kann ich auch ..."  
  
Ein Geräusch ließ die beiden aufschrecken, es hatte sich dumpf angehört, als ob etwas Schweres aus geringer Höhe geplumpst wäre.  
  
Vegeta setzte sich auf und entdeckte rechts neben dem Bett auch gleich die Ursache für die Unruhestiftung.  
  
"Was machst idu/i denn hier?", herrschte er Kakarott halb wütend (was störte er auch seine Intimsphäre?), halb peinlich berührt (noch Mal das mit der Intimsphäre) an. Diese verfluchte Momentane Teleportation. Er lief rot an, merkte aber erst jetzt, dass sein Erzrivale ohnehin nichts mitbekommen hatte, dieser lag ja schließlich noch auf dem Boden.  
  
"Zwei ... Schlaf ... schwarz ... Sie ... Sie wollen dich auch ...", schnaufte Goku mit letzter Kraft und verlor dann ein weiteres Mal den Kampf mit dem Betäubungsgift.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"Ob ich weiß, wo Goku ist?", fragte Chichi und klemmte sich den Hörer hinters Ohr, damit sie ihre Haare zusammenfassen konnte. "Der ist angeln. Wieso? Ist was passiert? Hat Vegeta etwa ...?"  
  
"Nein, nein", beruhigte Bulma ihre Freundin mit einem Blick auf den eben erwähnten. "Ich wollte nur etwas überprüfen. Chichi, Goku ist nicht angeln ..."  
  
"Angeln? Warum sollte er angeln gehen? Er muss doch trainieren!" Chichi machte eine kurze Pause und wollte dann wissen: "Bulma, hab' ich gerade gesagt, er wäre angeln? ... Oh mein Gott! ... Aber wenn er nicht ... wo ist er dann? Ich meine ..."  
  
"Beruhige dich, Chichi! Goku ist okay, er ist hier bei uns, aber ... Er ist betäubt worden, er hat ein paar merkwürdige Dinge gesagt ... Zwei, Schlaf, schwarz und dass isie/i, wer auch immer das ist, Vegeta auch wollten. Kannst du damit etwas anfangen?" Bulma warf Vegeta einen Blick zu, der ihr daraufhin zunickte, was bedeuten sollte, dass Goku jetzt in einem Gästezimmer war.  
  
Chichi stand in ihrem Wohnzimmer und musste sich an der Wand festhalten, als scheinbar unbekannte Erinnerungsfetzen ihren Geist durchzuckten wie Blitze die graue Nacht. J hatte den Blitzdingser nicht stark genug eingestellt, Chichi war nun Mal eine Kämpferin und war jede Menge gewohnt. "Da ... waren zwei Typen in schwarzen Anzügen und Sonnenbrillen", begann sie leise in den Hörer zu reden. "Sie fuhren in einem schwarzen Wagen. Der eine war schwarz, der zweite weiß und deutlich älter als der erste. Sie hatten einen Radar ... Wahrscheinlich konnten sie Goku so aufspüren. Geht es ihm gut?"  
  
"Ja, wie gesagt, er ist nur bewusstlos ... Mach dir keine Sorgen, Chichi!"  
  
"Dein Wort in Gottes Gehörgang. Als wenn ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte ..."  
  
"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Bulma alarmiert.  
  
"Gohan hat sich das Kreuzband gezerrt, und da Meister Quitte keine Senzu mehr hat, liegt er nun im Bett. Piccolo ist wieder auf und davon und jetzt das mit Goku ..."  
  
"Keine Angst, Chichi. Kümmere du dich um Gohan, wir erledigen das mit diesen Männern in Schwarz ..."  
  
"Wer ist iwir/i?", fragte Chichi misstrauisch.  
  
"Huch! Hab' ich ‚wir' gesagt? Na ja, okay ... Ich und meine bessere Hälfte halt."  
  
"Du bist noch immer mit Yamchu zusammen? Aber egal. Danke für deine Hilfe und Tschüß!"  
  
"Gern geschehen. Und richte Gohan gute Besserung aus!" Bulma hängte auf, wagte aber nicht, sich umzudrehen. Da der Apparat auf Lautsprecher gestellt war, konnte Vegeta jedes Wort hören. Auch, dass sie nicht dementiert hatte, dass sie noch mit Yamchu zusammen war.  
  
"Deine bessere Hälfte hilft dir also?", klang Vegetas Stimme von der Tür her. "Da bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich dachte schon, du wärst auf mich angewiesen."  
  
"Es tut mir leid ...", murmelte Bulma bedrückt und hatte endlich den Mut aufgebracht in seine Augen zu sehen. "Ich wollte nur verhindern ... Sie sollen nicht glauben, dass das, was zwischen uns ist, nur deswegen so gekommen ist, weil wir beide Angst hatten, dass nach C19 und C20 [MS: Trunks hatte die beiden unter diesem Namen angekündigt. Eigentlich merkwürdig, da die beiden Jinzoungen auch in seiner Zeit C17 und C18 heißen.] das Leben vorbei sein könnte."  
  
Vegeta runzelte die Stirn und ließ sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen. "Es war doch nicht Verzweiflung, die uns in die Arme des anderen getrieben hat ..."  
  
"Das weißt du, und ich weiß es auch, aber ... Ich will nicht, dass sie dich für noch schlechter halten, als sie es ohnehin schon tun, ja?" Bulma lächelte zaghaft und fing Vegetas entspannteren Blick auf.  
  
"Schon klar", brummte er. "Trotzdem hättest du etwas gegen diesen Wüstenräuber sagen können."  
  
"Okay, werd's mir merken. Aber jetzt zu unserem Problem. Wenn Chichi mit diesem Radar Recht hat, müssten wir bald Besuch bekommen. Komm mal mit, ich hab' da eine Idee ..."  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"K, wir haben da ein klitzekleines Problem."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Der Saiyajin ist weg."  
  
Der Wagen hielt mit einer Vollbremsung. "Was? Aber er muss doch noch betäubt sein ... Wie hat er nur ...?"  
  
"Vermutlich war die Dosis einfach zu gering ... Moment mal ... Hier, K! Er ist jetzt bei dem zweiten. Vielleicht kann er sich ja teletransportieren à la ‚Beam me up, Scotty!' ..." Ein Blick von seinem Gegenüber ließ J für kurze Zeit verstummen. "Da sparen wir uns wenigstens ein wenig Benzin ... Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe", endete er kleinlaut.  
  
K startete den Motor und lenkte das Auto Richtung Westliche Hauptstadt.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"Dad hat sich in der Werkstatt verbarrikadiert und brütet über einem Problem, und Mum ist im Blumengarten beschäftigt. Sie werden nichts mitbekommen ... Vegeta?"  
  
"Sie kommen. Ich kann es fühlen ..."  
  
Vegeta marschierte Richtung Eingang, Bulma folgte ihm in etwas größer werdendem Abstand. Nicht, weil sie sich fürchtete, sondern weil die Fortbewegung allein ihr einige Umstände machte. Außer Atem legte sie im Wohnzimmer eine kleine Pause ein und hielt sich schnaufend an der Couch fest. Durch den Flur hatte sie den Eingangsbereich und somit auch Vegeta trotzdem gut im Blick.  
  
Er zog die Tür schwungvoll auf, noch bevor die Klingel betätigt werden konnte, und musterte die beiden Männer in Schwarz -, die beide um mindestens fünf Zentimeter größer waren als er - eingehend.  
  
"Das ist er", meinte J zu K, Vegeta gar nicht beachtend. "Der zweite ist hier irgendwo anders im Gebäude ... Merkw..."  
  
"Was wollt ihr hier?", riss Vegeta die zwei unliebsamen Besucher aus ihrem Gespräch. J blickte vom Radar auf und wirkte im ersten Moment etwas verwirrt, dann sammelte er sich aber wieder. "Wir stellen hier die Fragen, verstanden?"  
  
"Wir müssen ein paar Punkte klären, deswegen müsst ihr zwei uns begleiten", schaltete K sich ein.  
  
"Gar nichts werde ich", stellte Vegeta klipp und klar fest und seiner Miene nach zu urteilen, würde ihn nicht mal der Untergang der Welt davon abbringen.  
  
"Ich kapier' das einfach nicht ... Warum müssen Seijin [MS: Sternenbewohner = Außerirdische] nur andauernd Ärger machen? Was meinst du dazu, K?" J blickte fragend in die Richtung seines Partners, nützte aber die Zeit um die Betäubungspistole aus seinem Ärmel zu zaubern. "Dann kommst du eben so mit, klar?" Er zielte auf Vegeta, den das Ganze ziemlich unbeeindruckt ließ, spielte seine für ihn offensichtlich überlegenere Position aus und drückte schließlich auf den Abzug. Ein Strahl eines zerstäubten Pulvers verließ die Mündung und nebelte Vegetas Kopf ein.  
  
Bulma grinste. Genau das hatte sie erwartet und vorgesorgt, indem sie Vegeta ein Paar Taucherperlen gegeben hat. Diese kleinen O-Kügelchen wurden in die Nase eingeführt und ermöglichten es den Sauerstoff der Perle zu atmen, und nebenbei wurde auch das Wasser aus der Nase gehalten. Eine wahrlich geniale und vielseitig einsetzbare Erfindung.  
  
J wie auch K staunte nicht schlecht, dass Vegeta nicht betäubt zusammenbrach. *Vielleicht ist der noch stärker, als dieser andere Saiyajin ...*, dachte J [MS: Ein größeres Kompliment hätte er Vegeta nicht machen können ...] und schlagartig fiel ihm wieder ein, was er zuvor als merkwürdig angesehen hatte. "K, wir haben hier noch ein Problem."  
  
"Was denn?" Heute ging aber auch wirklich alles schief ...  
  
"Ich habe drei Anzeigen auf dem Display ..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Nun ja, die dritte ist schwächer, als die übrigen, und auch irgendwie anders ... Aber definitiv ein Saiyajin ... Die Quelle ist", er spähte, noch immer im Vorgarten stehend - wenn Vegeta aber auch ein unhöflicher Gastgeber war -, ins Haus hinein und erfasste Bulma im Wohnzimmer. Sie stand hinter der Couchlehne, die ihren gewölbten Leib vertuschte, "... Sie ist es ... nicht ganz ..."  
  
"Red' deutlich!"  
  
"Oh, wenn ich vorstellen darf?", ergriff Vegeta wieder das Wort. [MS: Unhöflicher Gastgeber ist wohl hängen geblieben ...] "Das ist Bulma ... Meine Frau." Er streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen und wartete bis sie bei ihm war.  
  
"Sie ... ist schwanger", erkannte K das Offensichtliche. "Das ändert ... einiges ..."  
  
"Wir müssen den Boss informieren."  
  
"Das war kein Asyl, oder?"  
  
"Er bekommt ein Visum ... Lebenszeit?"  
  
"Lebenszeit."  
  
"Der Zweite?"  
  
Vegeta und Bulma verfolgten den regelrechten Schlagabtausch mit gebührender Sprachlosigkeit. Vielleicht hatten sie ja etwas falsch verstanden? Visum? Lebenszeit? Ein Kind ändert alles? Vielleicht ...  
  
"Goku hat auch einen Sohn!", rief Bulma dazwischen und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der MIB auf sich. "Darum geht es doch, oder?"  
  
"Ist das der Name des anderen Saiyajin?"  
  
"Ja." Bulma überhörte ein gegrummeltes ‚Kakarott' von Seiten Vegetas. "Was ist das für eine Regierungssache?"  
  
"Wir dürfen Ihnen leider keine Auskunft geben, Ma'am", mimte J den Galanten. "Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Ihrem Mann und ... dass keinem etwas passieren wird."  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
Marlborotschikende (rauchende) Spargelstangen, tentakelschwingende Telefonisten, sonnenbrillentragende Tuxedos ... Bulma sog die verschiedensten Eindrücke in sich auf, während Vegeta das Ganze eher abschätzig registrierte. Wie hatte sie ihn nur dazu gebracht, diese beiden MIB zu begleiten? Er wollte doch nur seine Ruhe, seine Routine ... Die Erde und ihre Gesetze, Regelungen ... Bürokratie! So etwas hatte es auf Vegeta-Sei nicht gegeben. Und war das etwa schlecht gewesen? Die Verbrecherrate - nicht, dass nicht der ganze Planet nur aus Mördern und Söldnern bestanden hätte - war ... Na ja, eigentlich hatte es ja auch niemanden gegeben, der solche Dinge statistisch erfasst hätte ... Vegeta wartete. Nein, der ansonsten obligatorische Stich bei dem Gedanken an seinen verlorenen Heimatstern blieb aus. Die Erde war sein Zuhause geworden und würde es auch bleiben ... Nachdem er den lästigen Papierkram hinter sich gebracht hätte. Durch die Fensterscheiben des Büros des Boss konnte man das rege Treiben der geheimen Zweigstelle verfolgen. Wie lange sollten sie denn noch warten? Kakarott hatte es da noch besser ... Er lag im Bett und zog seine Betäubung wahrscheinlich noch absichtlich in die Länge. Bulma würde für ihn die Angelegenheit regeln ... Eigentlich war es aber auch gut, dass sein ewiger Rivale nicht zugegen war, da er sonst - auch wenn er andauernd seine nicht allzu hohe Intelligenz unter Beweis stellte - Bulmas Schwangerschaft mit ihm, Vegeta, in Verbindung gebracht haben könnte ... Vegeta machte sich unnötig Sorgen.  
  
"Du bist also dieser Saiyajin", eine in die Wand perfekt eingefügte Geheimtür war lautlos aufgegangen und ein Mann mittleren Alters war erschienen, dem offensichtlich dieses Büro gehörte, "... und du bist ...?", er deutete nacheinander auf Vegeta und Bulma.  
  
"Ich bin Bulma", ergriff sie gleich das Wort. "Und ich bin in Vertretung für Goku gekommen", den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gegenübers richtig deutend, fügte sie hinzu, "... der zweite Saiyajin."  
  
"Ach ja ... Goku also ... Der Kerl mit der Momentanen Teleportation ... sehr interessant ..."  
  
"Könnten wir das Ganze hier vielleicht ein wenig schneller über die Bühne bringen?", fuhr Vegeta leicht ärgerlich dazwischen. Schließlich wollte er noch vor der Geburt seines Sohnes die irdische Staatsbürgerschaft angenommen haben. Ansonsten wäre Trunks ja auch ein Bastard! Daran hatte er zuvor gar nicht gedacht ...  
  
"Schon gut", lenkte der Boss ein. Er war wohl zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass dieser Saiyajin alles andere als ungefährlich war, und er ihn lieber nicht reizen sollte. Wollte er doch noch sein Rentenalter erreichen. "Hier sind die Formulare", er reichte Bulma wie Vegeta je einen Stapel Papiere und einen Bleistift, "Wenn das ausgefüllt ist und die Bestätigung durch ist, haben wir zwei Erdenbürger mehr."  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
Intensiv rotes Licht blendete sie beide, aber es hatte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Dank der Tatsache, dass Bulma und Vegeta spezielle Kontaktlinsen trugen, die rotes Licht aus dem Gesehenen filterten - was sie alle Gegenstände dunkler sehen ließ -, blieb das Blitzdingsen erfolglos und sie behielten ihre Erinnerungen.  
  
"Du bist jetzt offiziell ein Mensch!", rief Bulma. "Wie ist das Gefühl? Beschreib mal!" Sie hielt Vegeta ihre Faust wie ein Mikrofon vor den Mund und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
  
"Nicht anders als vorher auch."  
  
To be continued in 11. Kapitel: Zukunftsvisonen (Abschluss) 


	11. Zukunftsvisionen

11. KAPITEL: ZUKUNFTSVISIONEN  
  
Ein mark- und beindurchdringendes Plärren eines drei Monate alten Trunks riss das immer noch todmüde Pärchen aus den süßesten Träumen. Das kleine "Du bist dran - Nein, du bist - Gar nicht wahr, ich war das letzte Mal!"- Spielchen übergehend, sprang Vegeta schlaftrunken aus dem Bett, um den kleinen Schreihals zum Schweigen zu bringen ... mit einem Fläschchen. Vielleicht würde er dann noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen ... Er hob seinen Sohn - der immer noch weinte - aus dessen Bettchen und überlegte kurz. Wäre es denn nicht besser, wenn Trunks weiterschrie? Dann wäre Bulma nämlich auch vollends munter ... Gleiches Recht für alle. Und wenn sie dann wach genug wäre, um nicht mehr schlafen zu können, könnten sie sich die Zeit bis zum Sonnenaufgang ja auch anders vertreiben. Vegeta grinste in sich hinein. Er war aber auch ein durchtriebener Hund! Nachdem Trunks' Milch zur Hälfte in seinem Magen, zu einem Fünftel in seinem Gesicht, zu einem Viertel auf seinem Schlafanzug und zum Rest auf seinem Papi gelandet war ... Vegeta hatte viel gelernt in letzter Zeit - Wutausbrüche halfen nicht weiter, der Kleine konnte ihn noch nicht verstehen -, also tadelte er ihn für seine schlechten Tischgepflogenheiten. Dann machte er erst ihn dann sich selbst wieder sauber und brachte den nunmehr ruhigen Trunks in sein Bettchen zurück. Vegeta hatte seinen Plan bezüglich Bulma schon wieder verworfen, da sein Sohn ja doch zuletzt ziemlich leise war, aber zurück im Schlafzimmer wurde er überrascht: Bulma hatte anscheinend dieselbe Idee gehabt.  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
"Du hast Recht behalten." Bulma lehnte an einem schattenspendenden Baum. Langsam fuhr sie mit der Fingerspitze die untere Kontur von Vegetas Lippen nach.  
  
"Hm." Mit dem Kopf auf Bulmas Schoss ließ es sich bequem liegen. Das Spielen des Windes in dem Baumwipfel und das flatternde Licht machte ihn schläfrig. "Dass sie und Goten ... Das konnte ich wahrlich nicht vorhersehen ..."  
  
"Das macht doch nichts. Wenigstens sind wir hier alleine ... Und bevor du mir jetzt noch einschläfst ... Lass uns schwimmen gehen. Nach dem Planschen können wir uns dann vergnügen ... Was meinst du, hm?" Mit spielerisch hochgezogenen Brauen bedachte sie Vegeta mit einem unschuldigen Blick.  
  
"Eine ausgezeichnete Idee."  
  
~~~#-#~~~  
  
Ein ganz normaler, langweiliger Sonntag Nachmittag. Professor Briefs tüftelte an einer bestimmten Erfindung, die ihm vielleicht den lang ersehnten Technologiepreis dieses Jahres bringen könnte. Mrs. Briefs hatte sich in die Gartenarbeit gestürzt und war schon seit Stunden nicht mehr gesehen worden. Vegeta war für diesen Tag mit seinem Training fertig und verbrachte seine Freizeit mit seinem neuen Hobby: Fernsehen. Es war doch erstaunlich, was er alles verpasste, wenn er nur ständig im GR war. Die Welt der Unterhaltung im Wohnzimmer hatte sich ihm offenbart. Mit Bulma im Arm auf der Couch liegend genoss er die Harmonie des Augenblicks. Trunks war wieder einmal nicht zu Hause. Die Sache mit Marron wurde zunehmend ernster. Das gefiel Vegeta nicht, zumal Marron ja Kuririns und C18s Tochter war, und dieser blonde Jinzoungen hatte ihn damals ziemlich gedemütigt. Dass sie jetzt so gut wie freundschaftlich zueinander standen tat nichts zur Sache. Und Bra ... Vegetas kleines Nesthäkchen ... Ihre Beziehung zu Goten, dem zweiten Sohn des unwürdigen ... des drittklassigen ... Ach egal, irgendwie war Vegeta es auch schon leid, sich dauernd über die Ehre, den Stolz und alles andere Gedanken machen zu müssen. Unbeschwert das Leben genießen ... Ja, das tat er schon viel lieber.  
  
"Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht, Egon", tönte es in diesem Augenblick aus dem TV-Gerät. "Hier raucht es so komisch ... Bulma hätte gewusst, was zu tun ist, nicht?"  
  
Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Hatten die Ghostbusters - seine neue Lieblingsserie - gerade ‚Bulma' gesagt? ... Seine Bulma gemeint? Er blickte auf sie hinunter und stellte fest, dass sie bereits eingeschlafen war.  
  
Das Leben steckte offensichtlich voller Überraschungen.  
  
A/N: Das war's mal wieder. Die Story ist anders geworden, als ich sie geplant hatte ... Aber das macht nichts! Wie hat euch die MIB-Episode gefallen? 


End file.
